De garde du corps à gardien du coeur
by Lia lawrence
Summary: Félicity devient témoin capital d'un meurtre. Menacée par l'accusé, la police incapable de la mettre en sécurité, elle doit emménager chez Oliver car seul lui peut la protéger. Bataillant contre ses sentiments et leur attirance mutuelle, il ne pensait pas que cela serait si périlleux. Lui qui s'imaginait que garder un œil sur elle serait sa plus facile des missions...il se trompait
1. Chapter 1 Une nuit en enfer

Félicity avait le don de se mettre dans de drôles de situation. Drôle n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat mais alors qu'elle attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, avant de répondre à quelques questions, elle trouva ironique de se retrouver là en tant que témoin et victime plutôt qu'en tant qu'accusée. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Oliver et avait découvert sa double identité, elle s'était toujours imaginée finir au poste, interrogée sur ses activités illégales et sur l'identité du justicier. Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit. Cela la tourmenterait à jamais. Les séquelles de ce qui s'était passé i peine quelques heures portaient leurs traces sur son corps. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait expliquer ce qui s'était passé, comment elle pourrait leur parler de ça et risquer de faire revivre ces souvenirs terrifiants dans sa tête.

* * *

***Flash back*** 8 heures plus tôt.

Oliver était sur un gros coup, un homme du nom de Kurt Travel. Il baignait dans de nombreux meurtres et affaires non résolues mais aucunes preuves n'avaient pu être trouvées. Cet homme était intouchable, tout ce qui le concernait était clean, balayé des archives et même leur équipe n'avait pu déterrer quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'inculper. C'en était frustrant de voir qu'il avait beau tuer des gens, rien ne le compromettait et il continuait à agir, libre. Alors qu'Oliver et Diggle était à une soirée au manoir, Félicity avait préféré rester au Verdant à épier Travel. Depuis des semaines qu'elle tentait d'intercepter ses conversations téléphoniques, ce fut encore une fois un échec, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Jamais elle n'avait échoué face à un obstacle. Puis il y avait eu cette panne de générateur électrique indépendant. C'était la faille qui lui permi de le coincer. Elle comprit enfin qu'il utilisait une technologie militaire effaçant le moindre de ses déplacements. Afin de passer inaperçu il devait s'alimenter sur une source d'électricité à part, ce générateur. Il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci tomberait en panne et bingo, elle avait tracé un de ses appels et avait pu écouter la conversation suffisamment longtemps pour noter un lieu de rendez-vous. Bien évidemment ses deux acolytes étant occupés, aucun d'eux ne prit son appel et elle avait du prendre une décision. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer alors elle s'était rendu au dit lieu. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait ce soir-là. Le fait que l'adresse en question était un entrepôt désaffecté en dehors de la ville aurai du l'alerter. Pourtant elle n'aurai jamais pu s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Ce qu'elle vit la dépassa. Travel ne se contentait pas de tuer, il torturait les gens qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. L'horreur, les supplices infligés, les cris résonnant entre les murs, tout ce sang dispersé, elle crut défaillir et porta la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et de vomir. Choquée par la scène présentée devant ses yeux dans cet entrepôt, elle voulait s'enfuir, partir loin d'ici mais elle était pétrifiée. En plus de cela, si elle voulait que toutes ces morts ne soient pas vaines, elle devait récolter une preuve. Elle sortit son téléphone portable mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver qui l'a rappelait, déclenchant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Repérée, elle vit Travel se tourner dans sa direction et furieux, ordonna qu'on l'amène. Elle s'élança dans ce labyrinthe d'étagères et de matériaux éparses. Plusieurs hommes étaient à ses trousses, Travel devait être bien trop occupé à finir de réduire sa victime en morceaux. Elle apercevait enfin la porte mais elle sentit qu'on lui empoignait le bras et qu'on la tirait en arrière afin de l'éloigner de sa seule chance de sortir d'ici. Un de ses bras droit l'avait rattrapé et alors qu'il l'amenait vers une chaise ensanglanté, elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir ici et cela ne serait pas rapide.

* * *

Lorsque le détective Lance, nouvellement promu à son ancien grade, entra faisant claquer la porte, elle sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

- J'ai prévenu monsieur Queen que nous vous avions retrouvé. Il sera là d'ici à quelques minutes. Une ambulance va ensuite vous conduire à l'hôpital pour vous examiner. Mais avant j'aimerai que vous me disiez comment vous avez atterri au poste.

Resserrant la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée en arrivant, elle ferma les yeux et inspira. Ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était de pleurer. Elle venait à peine de s'échapper et de rallier le poste qu'on lui posait déjà des questions en attendant de lui faire une visite médicale. Il s'agissait du détective Lance, il connaissait son rapprochement avec l'archer mais elle n'était pour autant pas encore prête à parler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières heures. En plus de cela, il devait être quatre heures du matin.

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous brusquer ou quoi que ce soit, mais je veux coincer ce salopard.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et parvint difficilement à articuler quelques mots.

- J'ai marché…

- Et vous êtes tombés sur Parker, qui vous a amené ici ?

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête tout en gardant le regard figé sur la table.

- Nous allons trouver cet enfoiré et le faire inculper. Mais sans preuves nous ne pourrons rien. Le seul moyen que vous avez de faire arrêter tout ça, sera de… témoigner.

Elle revit des images défiler dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Je sais que ce que je vous demande est pénible mais même notre ami commun ne peut conclure cette affaire, il n'y a que vous mademoiselle Smoack.

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux de l'inspecteur, elle ajouta finalement :

- Je le ferai…

Ils entendirent de l'agitation dans les couloirs et la voix d'Oliver ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, une policière à ses côtés qui avait visiblement tentée de l'intercepter, en vain. Lance fit signe à l'agent de disposer. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Félicity se relever vers lui, il fut frappé par toute la détresse qu'il y vit. Il avait l'impression de se revoir lorsqu'il était sur l'île. La terreur animait ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes et la colère l'envahit lorsqu'il vit les ecchymoses et traces de sang sur son visage. Le reste de son corps était caché sous une grande couverture grise mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les marques qui y étaient laissées. Il se sentit coupable en cet instant de l'avoir laissée seule, de ne pas avoir répondu lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Il se sentait démuni de la voir dans un tel état. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'agenouilla à côté de sa chaise, qu'il tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Sous le choc, elle n'avait encore rien dit alors ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tout en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est fini maintenant. Il ne touchera plus à un seul de tes cheveux, je te le jure.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne fit rien afin de ne pas la brusquer. Il se contenta de prendre sa main et la serra doucement.

- On te protègera John et moi. _JE_ te protègerai.

Lance les interrompit, leur informant que l'ambulance était arrivée. Oliver aida Félicity à se lever tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant contre lui comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Il ne la lâcha pas durant le trajet et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital où elle fut emmenée.

* * *

On lui fit passer une série d'examen, on l'ausculta mais ils furent assez compréhensifs pour ne pas lui poser de questions. Assise sur un lit, dans une blouse bleu pâle, elle attendait. Oliver passait un coup de fil dans le couloir et revint quelques instants plus tard s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près d'elle. Digg était assis dans un coin et faisait des recherches sur Travel. Un médecin entra dans la chambre, un dossier à la main et les deux hommes se relevèrent. Il ne leur prêta pas attention et s'approcha d'elle, allumant une lampe de poche et vérifiant ses yeux. Tous attendirent en silence mais Oliver eut envie de lui planter une flèche dans la jambe afin de le faire parler.

- Bien, commença le docteur Philips. Elle souffre de deux côtés cassées, quelques brûlures qui se résorberont très vites, de nombreuses coupures et ecchymoses et une légère commotion. Elle passera la nuit ici puis pourra rentrer chez elle. Il lui faudra beaucoup de repos.

Il s'adressait à Oliver et Digg comme si elle était inexistante ce qui l'agaça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer, se coucher et oublier toutes ces horreurs. Elle prit donc la parole, attirant enfin l'attention du médecin.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Maintenant.

Sa remarque le fit sourire alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Puis voyant qu'elle ne se départait pas de son sérieux, il répondit.

- Par précaution, je vous garde jusqu'à demain matin.

Il partit et à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'elle releva la couverture posée sur ses genoux et se leva. Oliver intervint avant qu'elle n'arrache les tuyaux reliés à ses bras et l'obligea à se rallonger.

- Je ne veux pas que tu bouges d'ici tu m'entends ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire là je…

- Fin de la discussion.

Elle eut envie de le défier mais elle ne s'en sentit pas la force. Le choc était passé et elle commençait à revenir doucement dans la réalité, elle n'en était pas moins épuisée. Elle était restée près de deux heures en état de transe, de choc ou elle ne pouvait à peine parler et se laisser toucher. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans une chambre aseptisée. La crainte d'être laissée, les nerfs qui lâchaient, elle ne sut vraiment ce qui était en cause mais elle sentit quelques larmes monter. Elle détourna le regard, honteuse de se trouver dans un état pareil mais Oliver et Diggle se rapprochèrent d'elle.

- Ça va aller, commença John avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone.

Il décrocha et parla un moment avant de raccrocher. Au vu de sa tête, Oliver comprit.

- Vas-y, je reste avec elle cette nuit.

Digg posa sa main sur l'épaule de Félicity qui lui fit un timide sourire et partit. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et son patron.

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, épuisée et ravagée. Cherchant du repos, elle ne savait alors pas que son esprit ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle ne dit pas de rêves agréables et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit le sens du mot cauchemar. Elle se renvoyait attachée, elle entendait de nouveau ces cris, du sang plein les mains, encore des cris, résonnant en un terrifiant écho funeste.

Oliver qui s'était assoupi un instant fut réveillé par les gémissements de Félicity qui semblait plongée dans un sommeil agitée. Elle serrait les poings, fronçais les sourcils et remuant dans son lit. Il s'approcha doucement et la réveilla, l'extirpant de sa torpeur. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement et pendant un instant, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il devait ressentir au quotidien depuis son retour de l'île. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi il était si torturé. Il avait vécu mille fois pire qu'elle et pourtant il était là à l'épauler, il mettait de côté ses propres ressentis et vivait normalement alors qu'il avait côtoyé l'enfer pendant cinq ans. Elle réussit enfin à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il endurait.

- Comment fais-tu pour être là alors que toi-même tu as été confronté à l'enfer ?

- Je suis là car je sais que dans ces moments, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui nous comprend. Une personne qui ne nous accable pas de questions pour assouvir sa curiosité. mais quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on a enduré et écoute si besoin est. J'ai trouvé ça avec toi alors j'espère que tu le trouveras avec moi.

- Pourtant avant cette nuit, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer l'ampleur de ce que tu as traversé.

- Non mais tu savais que j'étais passé par des choses inimaginables, tu as su comprendre, imaginer et m'aider à avancer en ne me jugeant pas, en acceptant ce que cela avait fait de moi.

- Quand on tient à quelqu'un on doit être là. On est partenaire après tout, cela engageait donc que j'acceptais tout de toi. Tu as beau être ravagé par ce que tu as traversé, tu n'en restes pas moins quelqu'un de bon.

- En tant qu'ami, à mon tour d'être là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

_Ami_. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête et elle aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à lui. Mais comment lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait éperdument sans prendre le risque de le perdre et de le voir s'éloigner. Cela resterait son secret. Jamais Oliver Queen ne devra savoir la nature de ses sentiments.

**Voilà, ceci est ma deuxième fiction sur Oliver et Félicity, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, suggestions etc ça motive et guide mon écriture !**

**Allez lire ma première Fic pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait, elle est mise à jour très souvent **

**Dangereusement inspirée,**

**Lia L.**


	2. Chapter 2 Le cauchemar continue

Félicity fut réveillée tôt le matin par Oliver qui s'était levé et avait remonté sur elle sa couverture. Elle avait continué de faire semblant de dormir mais n'avait pu refouler la peine et le vide qui s'étaient installés lorsqu'il avait quitté sa chambre. Cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant car l'arrogant médecin de la veille ordonna qu'on lui fasse passer une autre batterie d'examen avant de la renvoyer chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'hôpital en cette belle matinée ensoleillée, elle avait toujours le moral en berne. Oliver qui était parti tôt le matin, était allé rejoindre Sarah. Ce fut Diggle qui passa la chercher pour la ramener chez elle. Silencieuse tout le long du trajet, cela ne manqua pas d'échapper aux yeux de son ami. Il fallait dire que les choses avaient bien changées depuis que Sarah sortait avec Oliver. Elle était de plus en plus présente dans leurs vies et en particulier dans celle de son patron, siégeait de nombreuses heures au QG, la reléguant au simple statut d'informaticienne et éloignait Oliver d'elle. Cela la déprimait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer et remettait en question ses ressentis quant à son rôle dans l'équipe et sa valeur. Après cette nuit, elle se sentait encore plus faible et démunie, ne cessant de se rappeler que Sarah aurait été capable de s'en sortir, qu'elle aurait pu encaisser les coups mieux qu'elle et n'aurai certainement pas été à l'hôpital. Elle se demanda même si sa mort aurait pénalisé l'équipe ou si ses capacités auraient été tout bonnement remplaçables par celles de leur nouvelle équipière. Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et elle préféra l'écarter de son esprit.

* * *

Lorsque Diggle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle s'y sentit comme une étrangère. Elle pensait ne jamais revoir son chez-soi, elle pensait mourir cette nuit-là. Revoir la chaleur de son foyer la détendit et elle accueillit à bras ouvert l'idée de pouvoir se servir une grande tasse de thé.

- Des policiers vont te protéger jusqu'au procès. Ils se trouvent dans l'appartement à côté mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas à nous appeler. N'importe quand.

Face au silence de l'intéressée, il insista et elle dut lui répondre afin de le rassurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas je t'appellerai si ça va pas.

Il nota qu'elle avait dit « je T'appellerai » et non « vous » mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Inutile de lui parler d'Oliver à cet instant. Même si elle refusait obstinément de l'avouer, les voir ensemble l'avait affecté. Trop gentille pour vouloir rendre les choses compliquées, elle s'était contentée d'ignorer et même d'approuver leur relation en accueillant Sarah avec amitié. Cependant, Diggle n'était pas dupe, sa jeune amie avait toujours montré plus que de l'affection à l'égard de son patron et même si celui-ci tenait à elle, dernièrement sa vie sentimentale lui faisait du mal. Il l'a pris gentiment dans ses bras, la gratifiant d'une accolade réconfortante puis la laissa seule afin qu'elle se réhabitue à ses repères. Il eut du mal à partir, la laissant livrée à elle-même, mais elle avait insisté, justifiant que plus vite elle reprendrait le cours de sa vie normalement, plus vite elle s'en remettrait.

* * *

La matinée fut longue pour Félicity. Cloitrée chez elle, exclue du travail, elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait tentée de dormir un peu mais de sombres souvenirs revenaient la hanter. Elle finit par opter pour un long bain qui dénouerait ses muscles endoloris et apaiserait ses courbatures. Elle n'avait pu se retenir de grimacer lorsqu'elle avait vu ces énormes hématomes sur ses flancs, révélateurs des supplices infligés à ses côtes et les nombreuses marques sur son visage. Des ecchymoses au front, au menton et le haut de ses pommettes tranchaient sur la pâleur de son visage. Des cernes encerclaient ses yeux bleus et de vilaines coupures aux lèvres et arcades cicatrisaient doucement. Elle n'avait pas fière allure ainsi malmenée. Elle se promit qu'une chose pareille ne lui arriverait plus. Elle allait apprendre à se défendre et ne serait plus dépendante de personne pour être en sécurité. Certes elle avait quelques fois demandé à Digg de lui apprendre une ou deux choses mais cette fois-ci, elle prendrait les choses en main.

Elle camoufla toutes ces vilaines marques et enfila un sweatshirt et un jogging. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il était plus de midi passé. Elle passa une de sa journée sur quelques travaux informatiques pour Queen Consolidated et une recherche que John lui avait demandé de faire. Elle prit tout son temps afin de s'occuper un maximum mais les heures s'écoulaient à une lenteur exaspérante. Se plonger dans le travail lui permettait de ne pas penser à la veille, c'était une échappatoire. Lasse de tourner en rond, elle prit ses clés et sortit de son appartement. Elle prévint les officiers qu'elle désirait sortir et l'un deux l'accompagna. Non sans être un garde du corps, le policier se contentait de rester à proximité, veillant sur elle sans devoir rester collé. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement car ses nerfs n'auraient surement pas supportés la constante proximité d'un officier alors qu'elle se promenait dans les rues de Starling. Le hasard fit qu'elle se retrouva devant l'entreprise et son envie dépassant sa raison, elle s'aventura dans le grand hall afin de rejoindre les ascenseurs. Lorsqu'elle parvint à l'étage de son ancien service, le département informatique, elle se dirigea vers son ancien bureau, l'agent Shepner sur les talons. Cet homme afro-américain de la cinquantaine avait un visage amical et se montrait fort aimable avec elle. Lorsqu'elle s'assit dans sa chaise, elle l'invita à entrer. Se lançant dans de nombreuses mises à jour et installations, elle lui posa quelques questions afin d'entamer la conversation.

- J'ai trois filles. Une de huit ans, une autre de trois ans et la petite dernière vient d'avoir six mois.

- Quelle chance, vous devez être extrêmement fier.

- Oh ça oui ma p'tite demoiselle. Elles font mon bonheur. Ma femme aussi bien sûr.

Il lui montra une photo de famille et Félicity sourit, soudain en proie à la mélancolie. Elle aimait les enfants. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour elle en aurait, cela arriverait surement mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour. Elle avait toujours fait de mauvais choix concernant les hommes. Ses sentiments s'étaient toujours portés sur les mauvaises personnes et Oliver ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Tomber littéralement amoureuse de l'homme le plus détruit et inaccessible de Starling city était tout à fait typique dans la vie de Félicity. Et quand elle trouvait enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à elle, celui-ci se retrouvait dans le coma. À croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'homme qu'elle aimait avait trouvé le sien auprès d'une autre femme, le tout devant ses yeux.

- Et vous ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de son interlocuteur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait loupé le fil de la discussion.

- Moi ?

- Vous semblez un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants mais vous avez quelqu'un ?

- Non, et ça ne semble pas plus mal vu ma situation actuelle.

Les ordinateurs mis à jour, elle s'occupa de quelques tâches sans grandes importantes afin de s'occuper. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et tourner en rond. Oliver avait spécifié à Digg qu'il ne voulait pas la voir au travail aujourd'hui ni même les prochains jours mais c'était trop lui demander que de rester inactive. Ce n'était certainement pas en restant chez elle à broyer du noir qu'elle se remettrait sur pied.

Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et qu'elle ne trouva plus rien à quoi s'attaquer, Shepner et elle décidèrent de rentrer. Sur le chemin de l'appartement il lui expliqua qu'il remplaçait un des agents responsables de sa sécurité et qu'elle ne devait donc pas culpabiliser de l'éloigner de sa famille ce soir. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et cette compagnie lui fit le plus grand bien, aérant son esprit et lui permettant de penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'elle se retrouve seule dans son appartement, la nuit était tombée et ses angoisses refirent surface. Chaque craquement, chaque ombre la faisait sursauter. Encore perturbée par ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se déplaçait avec un couteau à proximité, au cas où. Au cas où quoi ? Qu'espérait-elle ? Elle ne ferait pas le poids si elle devait se défendre. Elle se sentit faible d'être ainsi effrayée par le moindre mouvement mais elle le fut encore plus de savoir que quoiqu'il puisse se passer, elle serait impuissante. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi paniquer, des policiers campaient juste à côté et il lui suffirait de crier si quelque chose se passait, cependant son sentiment d'insécurité ne la quittait pas.

Elle parvint à avaler quelque chose au repas mais ce fut sans grande conviction. La moitié de son repas finit à la poubelle. Encore trop tôt pour se coucher, elle s'attela au rangement de son salon pour se donner l'impression de ne pas tourner en rond. Elle qui se trouvait rarement chez elle aussi longtemps dans une journée, elle se mit à regretter ses soirée au Verdant à bosser des heures durant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps ne suivit plus qu'elle s'arrêta dans sa soudaine obsession du ménage, épuisée et tiraillée par la douleur. Elle prit donc ses calmants contre la douleur et s'allongea dans son lit, dans un ultime espoir de s'endormir. Ses cachets durent l'assommer car elle sombra dans un sommeil léger et sans rêve. Elle était consciente de chaque bruit autour d'elle et c'est ce qui fit qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de son mur. Elle regarda l'heure, une heure du matin passée. Elle se releva dans son lit, encore engourdie de fatigue et tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle crut avoir rêvé lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une lampe se briser venant de l'appartement d'à côté. Pas de doute possible cette fois, il se passait quelque chose. Elle voulut aller voir lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on forçait la serrure de son appartement. Terrifiée, elle regardait la poignée bouger de haut en bas dans une tentative pour ouvrir sa porte. Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre de sa salle de bain et en ferma la porte à clé. Avec un peu de chance l'intrus penserait qu'elle s'était échappée par là. Elle voulut sortir par la fenêtre de son salon mais comme fait exprès, le montant de celle-ci ne voulait pas se relever. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir dit réparé comme indiquer par son concierge et elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle prit le couteau sur sa table de chevet, son téléphone et fila se cacher dans sa penderie le cœur battant. Tremblante de peur, elle tenta de composer le numéro de John mais dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'y parvenir. Le téléphone sonna et elle entendit la voix rassurante de son ami s'élever dans le combiné.

- Félicity ?

- Digg…

* * *

La voix de Félicity s'étrangla au bout du fil et le silence de celle-ci ne fit que de lui confirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas. John attendit quelques instants, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Oliver était en train de s'entraîner lorsqu'il vit le visage de John prendre un air très sérieux. Il s'était alors approché et allait demander ce qui se passait lorsque Diggle appela de nouveau :

- Félicity ! Répéta celui-ci.

* * *

Un craquement sinistre résonna dans l'appartement et la stupéfia. Ils avaient réussi à s'introduire chez elle.

- Digg, je crois que quelqu'un est entré dans mon appartement…commença-t-elle paniquée.

- Garde ton calme. Est-ce que tu es à l'abri là où tu es ?

- Ils vont me trouver, continua-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Reste cachée, on arrive.

Cette fois, des bruits de pas se firent plus nets et pas très loin d'elle. De sa cachette, elle pouvait clairement entendre que quelqu'un était dans son salon. Puis elle perçut le bruit d'une porte défoncée. La salle de bain… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se serra. Elle n'avait toujours pas raccroché de peur de faire du bruit. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de savoir ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle serra le combinée si fort qu'elle aurait presque pu le briser en deux. Soudain elle entendit le grincement de sa porte de chambre. À travers les rainures de sa porte de dressing elle vit une ombre se déplacer. Celle-ci bougeait dans tous les recoins, fouillant les moindres recoins. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant elle, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. En proie à l'effroi, elle empoigna son arme de toutes ses forces alors que Diggle lui asséna quelque chose à l'oreille du genre « tiens bon, nous sommes en route». Elle s'enfonça un peu plus et se heurta au mur, elle était piégée. Alors que la poignée s'abaissa, et que les portes commencèrent à coulisser, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes. Dans un dernier souffle elle ajouta à l'adresse de son ami :

- C'est trop tard… Ils m'ont retrouvé.

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Demain je posterai la suite de mon autre fiction histoire de nous remonter le moral après le dernier épisode d'Arrow**

**Affectueusement,**

**Lia L.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mon héro

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complètement, Félicity sauta sur ses pieds et essaya d'attaquer l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle le reconnut tout de suite, ce visage, elle l'avait scruté durant des heures, c'était lui-même qui lui avait couru après, l'empêchant de s'échapper. C'était ce même visage qui l'avait terrifié et qui hantait en partie ses rêves. Le bras droit de Travel lui saisit les poignets avant qu'elle ne puisse lui porter un coup de couteau et il sourit sadiquement. Son regard glacial et embrumé par la haine lui glaça le sang. Il lui tordit le bras l'obligeant à lâcher ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Allons ma jolie, on en avait pas fini avec toi.

Si sa situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, elle aurait pu rire du cliché de sa phrase. Seulement, elle n'était pas sur son canapé à assister à un mauvais film d'horreur, elle le vivait et en cet instant présent, cela n'avait rien de comique. Elle donna un coup de genou dans sa cuisse et profita de sa réaction pour s'extirper de sa poigne. Elle voulut courir jusqu'à sa porte mais il la rattrapa dans son salon et lui attrapa la taille avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la poignée de sa porte. Le poids de son corps la fit basculer et elle s'effondra sur sa table basse, brisant le verre en des milliers de morceaux. La douleur qui la submergea la paralysa. Ses côtes la faisait horriblement souffrir et sa tête avait dû heurter le sol avec dureté car elle la sentait sur le point d'exploser. Alors que l'homme se relevait er se rapprochait d'elle, elle tâtonna à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Trop tard, il était déjà sur elle et passait ses mains autour de son cou. Il l'étrangla et l'air commença à lui manquer. Continuant de chercher de la main, elle trouva enfin un morceau de verre suffisamment gros pour être coupant. Elle s'en saisit et porta un coup à son visage. Celui-ci la lâcha et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Auparavant fermée, l'individu devait l'avoir ouverte lorsqu'il avait fouillé son appartement. Elle enjamba le rebord et grimpa l'escalier. Elle la ferma ensuite, consciente que cela ne ferait que le ralentir tout au plus. Elle voulut descendre mais une porte grillagée était fermée à clé et barrait le passage. Il était trop tard pour aller chercher la clé, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, elle allait devoir monter. Entendant qu'il forçait déjà sur l'ouverture de la fenêtre, elle se dépêcha de monter l'escalier. Pieds nus, en t-shirt trop grand et short de pyjama, elle commençait déjà à avoir froid. Elle monta aussi vite qu'elle put et entendit l'homme se lancer à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur son toit elle se dirigea vers la porte de fer qui menait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble mais impossible pour elle de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Désespérée, Félicity tapa rageusement dessus. Elle était coincée. Elle courut vers le rebord et jaugea la distance qui la séparait du toit d'à côté. Elle ne pourrait jamais sauter le vide qui la séparait de l'immeuble voisin. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Sarah aurai pu sauter cet espace, mais elle, elle n'était qu'une employée de bureau spécialisée dans les ordinateurs. Sa vie dépendait de cet instant et elle se retrouvait démunie.

- Tu n'as plus nulle part où aller.

Elle se retourna et vit son cauchemar se matérialiser devant elle. Cette immense carrure se détachant de la clarté de la lune, ses yeux noirs et ce visage dont les cicatrices témoignaient de la violence de cet homme, tous ces détails lui donnèrent la nausée. Consciente qu'elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, elle se désigna à ne plus tenter de fuir. Dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de son appartement, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

* * *

***Flash back***

On l'attacha à cette chaise recouverte de sang et Travel s'avança vers elle, un mélange de surprise et de fureur sur son visage. Par chance durant sa fuite, elle avait pu enclencher le virus de Clock King sur son téléphone et celui-ci s'était autodétruit.

- Que faites-vous ici, hum ?

Faisant jouer une lame de couteau entre ses mains, il continua calmement.

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? Je doute que vous enquêtiez sur moi par hasard. Et vous n'êtes certainement pas de la police.

Elle était restée silencieuse. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Elle n'aurait certainement pas trahi Oliver pour se sortir de cette situation. Il réitéra sa question et voyant qu'elle s'obstinait à rester muette, il la gifla, renversant sa chaise au sol. Il ordonna qu'on la relève et il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je vais vous montrer ce qui arrive quand on ne coopère pas…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les poches de sa veste et en sortit le petit portefeuille rose fluo de Félicity.

- Félicity Smoack, sourit-il en lisant son badge d'identification de la Queen Consolidated. Eh bien Félicity, voilà un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

On fit avancer un homme, le visage tuméfié et plein de sang. On l'assit sur une chaise face à la sienne et on l'attacha. La victime n'avait même plus la force de lever la tête. Travel tourna le dos à Félicity pour s'approcher de lui.

- L'homme que vous voyez ici est mon comptable. Était, se rattrapa-t-il. A cause d'une de ses erreurs de calculs, j'ai failli perdre vingt mille dollars.

Il prit son couteau et lui planta dans la main, arrachant un cri déchirant à cet homme impuissant. Félicity dut fermer les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce spectacle du regard. Elle l'entendit rire, un rire gai et tonitruant, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague hilarante.

- Ce n'est que le début miss Smoack et cet homme n'a fait qu'une simple erreur dans son travail. Imaginez donc ce qui vous attend vous, qui êtes venue jusqu'ici m'espionner afin de me faire tomber. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la colère me fait faire des choses déraisonnables.

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il retira la lame da la main ensanglantée et dans un geste vif et précis, il lui trancha.

* * *

L'homme s'avança vers elle et s'apprêta à la saisir lorsqu'il reçut une flèche dans la jambe. Surprise et soulagée, Félicity profita de la douleur de son adversaire. Elle ancra ses pieds au sol tel que Sarah le lui avait montré et elle frappa de plein fouet son adversaire au visage. Une fraction de seconda passa avant qu'Oliver ne saute sur le toit. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains afin de vérifier son état. Profitant de cette distraction, l'homme s'enfuit et Sarah qui venait d'arriver, partit à sa poursuite. Soudain en proie au vertige, Félicity tangua sur ses pieds et Oliver attrapa sa taille afin de la maintenir. Il la prit dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien. Se sentant en sécurité ainsi logée contre lui, elle faillit éclater en sanglots de soulagement. Il l'avait sauvé encore une fois, pile à temps et elle n'en éprouvait que plus d'amour à son égard.

- Diggle, appelle le détective Lance. Sarah, tu l'as intercepté ?

- Non il s'est enfui.

- Et les policiers ?

Félicity entendit la voix de Diggle résonner à travers l'oreillette.

- Les deux hommes sont morts.

Sous le choc, Félicity pensa à l'officier Shepner. Cet homme ne reverrait jamais sa famille, ses filles ne verraient plus leur père et c'était de sa faute.

- J'emmène Félicity à l'hôpital.

- Pas d'hôpital, trancha-t-elle. Emmène-moi au QG.

Oliver faillit protester mais après la soirée que venait de vivre Félicity, il n'eut pas le cœur à la contrarier. La serrant contre lui, il tira une flèche et descendit de l'immeuble. Il retrouva John et Sarah en bas. Celle-ci enfourcha sa moto tandis qu'il déposa doucement Félicity dans la voiture avant de rejoindre le siège passager. Ils partirent tous et se rendirent au Verdant. Elle regretta de ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui, ou même avec Digg à leur côté. Elle appréciait Sarah mais de voir qu'encore une fois elle les avait suivi et prenait un rôle de plus en plus important dans l'équipe la vexa. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas encore partagé de baisers devant elle ou un quelconque signe d'affection. Prostrée sur la banquette, elle tentait de penser à autre chose qu'à la tournure qu'aurai pu prendre sa vie si jamais Oliver n'était pas intervenu à temps. Soudain, elle laissa exploser son chagrin et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en silence. Oliver qui jetait des coups d'œil anxieux dans le rétroviseur dans sa direction se mépris sur ses sentiments.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur Félicity. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, désormais tu seras sous ma surveillance.

Elle mit un moment avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas peur Oliver. Je pense à ces hommes qui sont morts par ma faute. L'un d'eux était père de famille. Cela devait être sa dernière soirée à me surveiller, il devait rentrer voir ses filles et sa femme. Et à cause de moi, elles ne verront plus jamais leur père. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre avec l'idée que j'ai tué un homme. J'ai son sang sur mes mains !

La voiture s'immobilisa et elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Oliver descendit en vitesse et lui ouvrit, la sortant du véhicule. Lui tenant fermement les bras, il lui faisait face et la regardait avec sérieux.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort Félicity, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si quelqu'un doit être responsable de tout ça, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas su tenir mes engagements et te protéger. En aucun cas leur mort ne doit être sur ta conscience. Il faisait son travail, il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, il en avait fait le choix.

Félicity ravala ses larmes, perturbée par le regard intense de son patron.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne doit pas s'en vouloir, c'est toi. Tu as fait preuve d'extrêmement de courage.

Il l'entraîna vers le sous-sol, Diggle à sa suite et Sarah quelques instants plus tard. Il lui donna des antidouleurs et laissa Sarah examiner ses blessures étant donné que Félicity ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et pas de soutien-gorge. Elle releva son haut au maximum tout en laissant sa poitrine cachée et regarda attentivement ses côtes. Après une palpation qui arracha quelques gémissements à Félicity, elle put conclure que ses autres côtes n'avaient pas été touchées mais que les deux déjà fracturées mettraient du temps à cicatriser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dut partir afin de commencer son service au bar. Oliver parlait au téléphone au détective en tant qu'archer et lui expliqua la situation. Après de nombreuses de minutes de discussion il lui expliqua que désormais Félicity habiterait chez Oliver Queen afin que ses gardes et lui-même en tant que justicier aient un œil sur elle. Elle allait protester lorsque Digg l'interrompit. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il s'avança vers elle.

- La question est réglée, tu vas vivre avec moi.

- Il en est hors de question ! J'ai mon appartement et je n'ai aucune envie de vivre dans ta maison…enfin manoir... Peu importe.

- Et pourtant tu n'as pas le choix. Tant que le procès n'aura pas eu lieu, il est hors de question que je te laisse seule et que ce genre de situations se reproduise. Si même la police ne peut garantir ta sécurité, il n'y a que moi pour te protéger.

Elle voulut protester mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. De plus, terrifiée comme elle l'était, elle ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de revivre cet éternel cauchemar. Il vit sur son visage qu'elle capitulait et qu'il avait gagné.

- Si tu t'en sens le courage, demain nous irons chez toi chercher quelques affaires. En attendant, Sarah te prêtera quelques unes des siennes.

- Je peux tout de même aller les chercher toute seule.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi la situation Félicity, ajouta-t-il d'un ton très sérieux. Je ne vais pas te quitter d'une semelle.

Il avait dit tout cela en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Face à son regard si impénétrable elle avala difficilement sa salive et se sentit rougir. Dieu qu'il avait de l'effet sur elle. Il exerçait une véritable attraction et elle gravitait autour de lui tel un petit électron libre. Il avait fallu qu'elle l'aime... Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de sentiments aussi forts, à en faire palpiter le cœur, à en faire oublier jusqu'à son nom et aujourd'hui que cela arrivait, c'était tombé sur le plus convoité et intouchable des hommes. Encore moins accessible pour une fille comme elle. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, se confier à lui, pouvoir lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais qu'adviendrait-il de leur relation ? Il serait gêné de ne pas partager ses sentiments et elle honteuse d'avouer aimer quelqu'un qui en retour ne lui accordait aucune valeur sentimentale. Elle devait donc garder pour elle ce qu'elle avait tant de fois voulu lui dire. Il n'y avait que lui pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Oliver avait beau être intelligent, il était incapable de discerner ce qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Et pourtant cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Le premier à s'en être rendu compte avait été Digg. Il en avait éprouvé que plus de sympathie à l'égard de Félicity. Il y avait eu Barry puis Moira. Des gens qu'ils ne voyaient que rarement ensemble et pourtant ils avaient deviné. Sarah devait aussi s'en douter désormais au vu de ses réactions. Il n'y avait que lui, aveuglé et préoccupé à refouler le moindre de ses sentiments, qui ne voyait rien. Ce n'était pas plus mal pour elle au final. Comment réagirait-il s'il le savait et qu'il ne pouvait y répondre… la prendrait-il en pitié ? Cette pensée la refoula.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité et tout le monde dormait. Oliver portait un sac plein d'affaires que Sarah lui avait donné pour son assistante. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'instant dans l'entrée, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne sut si c'était l'obscurité ou le manoir qui lui faisait cet effet mais il passa une main dans son dos, l'incitant à rentrer. Il lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre et ils montèrent l'escalier en silence. Il la mena à l'étage dans un long couloir et entra dans une des portes. Lorsqu'elle y mit les pieds à son tour, Oliver venait d'allumer une lampe de chevet, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière, rendant la chambre accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle s'approcha avec hésitation puis finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, le regardant s'activer à fermer les rideaux et vérifier qu'elle disposait de tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire à son confort. Silencieuse depuis son arrivée, il s'approcha et la rassura.

- Ma chambre est juste à côté de la tienne, elle y est reliée par cette porte juste ici donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'y trouveras de l'autre côté. Notre salle de bain est commune mais il y en a plusieurs à l'étage donc n'hésites pas à les utiliser si tu préfères. Et ne t'en fais pas, s'il se passe quoique ce soit, je l'entendrais donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule.

Il déposa une couverture au pied du lit en prévision. Avant de la laisser, il posa une main sur son épaule et s'enquit :

- Ça va aller ?

Levant vers lui ses timides yeux bleus, elle hocha doucement la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il disposa et partit prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Soucieux de ce que pouvait bien ressentir son ami, il pensa à ce qu'elle avait dû traverser. Lui-même avait connu l'enfer et ne savait que trop bien pour y avoir été confronté ce que c'était que de vivre avec un passé qui nous hante. Félicity, si innocente et joyeuse complétait le malheureux tableau des rescapés de l'équipe. Même si elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre ou à parler de ses problèmes, elle allait avoir besoin de soutien et il s'assurerait qu'elle trouverait toujours une oreille attentive pour l'écouter ou des bras pour la réconforter.

Etant donné l'heure tardive, Oliver s'allongea dans son lit, les bras croisé sous sa tête et il contempla son plafond, incapable de fermer l'œil. Comme chaque soir, il appréhendait le moment de fermer les yeux car une foule de souvenirs ressurgissaient. Il renvoyait chaque jour passé sur l'île, chaque torture, chaque mort. Les ombres qui dansaient dans sa chambre faisaient remonter ses plus vives craintes et seul dans l'obscurité, il ne parvenait jamais à trouver suffisamment de sérénité pour dormir. Comme tous les soirs depuis son retour, il ne dormit pas d'un sommeil réparateur, il se contentait de somnoler quelques minutes, une à deux heures tout au plus et le reste du temps il se contentait de fermer les yeux, les sens toujours en alerte. Alors qu'il se réveillait doucement d'une période de sommeil léger, il entendit du bruit. Un bruit étouffé, une voix, un gémissement, il ne sut exactement ce que c'était, trop inaudible pour l'identifier. Il se leva et en chercha l'origine. Soudain, une plainte se fit entendre, plus brève et nette, il put clairement discerner le son dans ce silence abrutissant.

_Non !_

Se dirigeant vers la chambre mitoyenne à la sienne, il ouvrit la porte et comprit la source de ce phénomène. Allongée dans son lit, Félicity remuait nerveusement dans son lit et balbutiait quelques mots. Il s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, il vit qu'elle se débattait, luttant contre un cauchemar. Les yeux fermés, elle fronçait les sourcils, ne cessant de répéter « non ». Voulant la réveiller et la rassurer, il posa la main sur son bras qui agrippait fermement le drap. Elle se débattit mollement, toujours endormie et dans un souffle ajouta :

_Épargnez-le…_

Ces mots firent leur effet car Oliver resta un instant stupéfait. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer cette nuit-là ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Il ferait parler Félicity, il finira pas la mettre suffisamment en confiance, dans un sentiment de totale sécurité afin qu'elle lui confie ce qui s'est passé. Et quand il saura enfin ce qu'on lui a fait, il lui rendrait justice.

Lui caressant doucement le bras de sa main, il appela son nom d'une voix douce et réconfortante, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Cela n'eut pas grand effet car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se débattit et recula dans le lit. Levant les bras en l'air en signe de paix, Oliver l'appela.

- Félicity c'est moi…n'aie pas peur tu es chez moi, tu es en sécurité.

Face à son air désorienté et affolé il avança doucement ses main et pris son visage.

- Regarde-moi, calme-toi…

Il attendit qu'elle retrouve ses repères puis il s'avança un peu plus, la prenant dans ses bras. Il se rappela de sa première nuit à la maison après son sauvetage, la détresse qu'il avait ressenti, la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre et la violence avec laquelle il avait réagi lorsque sa mère l'avait réveillé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse et endure ces longues nuits pénibles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… je ne fais que revivre ce cauchemar encore et encore. Lorsque je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller, de ne pas sortir de ce rêve… peur de rester coincée dans ce tourment. J'ai peur Oliver…

S'allongeant à moitié dans le lit, il ouvrit les bras et l'approcha contre lui. Elle hésita un moment puis vint se loger, la tête sur son torse.

- Tu peux t'endormir maintenant, je serai là pour te réveiller si ça ne va pas.

* * *

Un long moment s'ensuivit avant qu'il n'entende le souffle régulier de sa respiration, témoignant qu'elle s'était enfin assoupie. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil et lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle s'agitait, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux afin de la calmer. Passer le reste de sa nuit à veiller sur elle eut un drôle d'effet apaisant sur lui. Il parvenait à chasser les sombres souvenirs de sa tête et se rappelait des nombreux moments qu'il avait connu avec Félicity. Il se remémora leur rencontre, les mimiques qu'elle lui offrait à chacune de ses piètres excuses pour lui demander de l'aide, les nombreuses phrases à double sens qu'elle sortait malgré elle, les fois où il l'avait vu rire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à ça mais il tenait à elle. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie à Digg et lui, il n'avait pu imaginer qu'elle en ressorte un jour. Bien sûr les choses étaient compliquées entre son travail et ses relations. Mais il avait toujours pu compter sur son soutien, sa loyauté et son écoute. Il y avait entre eux une relation qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir mais il ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Comment le pourrait-il ? S'il tenait vraiment à elle, il devait l'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait mettre plus en danger quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Et puis il y avait eu le retour de Sarah. Ils avaient partagés tant de choses, que ce soit l'île ou les sentiments. Ils avaient partagés bien plus qu'un passé, c'était indéniable et puis elle était capable de se défendre. Cependant il ne s'était jamais posé la question à savoir s'il aimait. Certes ils avaient partagés quelque chose de fort et encore maintenant ils étaient ensemble mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Ou était-ce par facilité qu'il l'avait choisi ? Facilité car il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, à la protéger de lui et de ce que ça entrainait comme conséquences d'être avec lui. Regardant celle qui dormait dans ses bras, un sentiment de bien-être lui gonfla la poitrine et pour la première fois il se demanda ce que cela lui ferait de partager la vie de Félicity. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle était encore innocente et avait une vue objective sur lui. Elle l'appréciait pour ses qualités comme ses défauts et non pas parce qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose ou partagés un passé comme c'était le cas avec Sarah. Elle le considérait pour ce qu'il était, pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle le voyait comme quelqu'un de bien, pas seulement comme un justicier ou un homme entrainé à survivre et lutter. Elle le voyait comme un homme, quelqu'un d'humain. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Pour une fois dans sa vie on l'aimait pour ce qu'il était au fond, pas pour ce qu'il représentait ou l'image qu'il véhiculait.

**Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère arriver à vous passionner !**

**En tout cas je suis prête à continuer et emmener loin notre Oliver et notre Félicity**

**Curieusement inspirée,**

**Lia L.**


	4. Chapter 4 Se confier

Lorsque Félicity se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir que le jour s'était levé. Elle avait réussi à passer une nuit paisible et à en juger par son « oreiller » qui se soulevait et se baissait au rythme d'une respiration, Oliver était toujours là. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient fermés, il devait probablement s'être assoupi. Elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir empêcher de dormir puis se rappela qu'elle en revanche, avait bénéficié d'un sommeil réparateur. Consciente qu'elle devait avoir les cheveux en bataille et une tête à faire peur, elle s'écarta doucement et sortit du lit, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre sans se tourner vers lui. Inutile de l'effrayer avec sa tête du matin.

- Oui, merci. D'être resté. Enfin tu vois… Bon, je file à la salle de bain.

Elle accéléra le pas et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle s'inspecta dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et flottaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint blafard. En revanche, ses joues avaient une jolie teinte rosée, probablement due à l'idée de s'être réveillée dans les bras d'Oliver, cet homme si diablement sexy et qui avait revêtu un t-shirt particulièrement près du corps. Elle regarda son corps. Dans le pyjama que lui avait prêté Sarah, elle n'avait pas fière allure. Son débardeur ne faisait que de lui rappeler que ses seins étaient bien trop petits pour être mis en valeur. Quant à ses jambes, étant donné sa taille, elles n'étaient pas longilignes mais avaient le mérite d'être bien moulées dans le pantalon de soie assorti. Elle noua ses cheveux en arrière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ayant oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se heurta de plein fouet à Oliver qui allait rentrer.

- Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien, se justifia-t-il.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je vais me préparer aussi. Prends ton temps. Quand tu auras fini, si tu me cherches, je serai en bas. Le petit déjeuner sera servi si tu veux.

- Merci mais je ne mange pas le matin.

Il lui sourit gentiment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis partit. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de la chambre, elle se précipita vers le sac de vêtement, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle fut agréablement surprise mais aussi déstabilisée. De nombreuses pièces en cuir, corsages et pantalons moulant se trouvaient entassés à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Félicity adorait ce genre de vêtements mais n'en avait jamais porté à son travail, préférant miser sur le confort et l'excentricité, pas sur son côté sexy. Cela allait être une première. C'était pour elle l'occasion de prendre confiance en elle et se montrer sous un nouveau jour. Il n'y avait pas que Sarah qui était une femme sûre d'elle, elle-même pouvait endosser le rôle de la femme pleine d'assurance et capable de se débrouiller seule. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas la fille fragile et mignonne mais une femme fatale elle aussi. Elle prit les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis et fila sous la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se regardait avec satisfaction dans le miroir tout en colorant ses lèvres d'un joli rouge foncé. Avec ses lunettes sur le nez, ses cheveux détachés et sa tenue, elle avait l'impression de voir une tout autre Félicity dans le miroir. C'était toujours elle bien sûr mais son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme qui assumait son charme et ses atouts et non qui les dissimilait. Face à l'audace dont elle faisait preuve, elle rougit, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Non, il était hors de question de flancher maintenant, il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Thea qui la regarda avec surprise.

- Hey ! Félicity vous êtes… ouah c'est très jolie sur vous ! Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, pas ces escarpins !

Félicity regarda ses pieds avec hésitation. Elle était du même avis mais elle n'avait que ça sous la main. Les chaussures de Sarah étaient trop grandes pour elle.

- Je n'ai que ça malheureusement, toutes mes chaussures sont chez moi et celles de Sarah ne sont pas de ma taille.

- Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Suivez-moi.

Elle la prit par le bras comme si elles étaient amies de longue date puis l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir. Elle poussa une porte et elles atterrirent dans sa chambre. Tirant une lourde porte en bois massif, elle dévoila un dressing effroyablement grand. Elle s'avança et poussa une cloison dévoilant une collection impressionnante de chaussures, escarpins, ballerines, bottes et bottines. Elle réfléchit un instant et son visage s'illumina. Elle prit une paire entre ses mains et les tendit à Félicity. Des superbes stilettos noirs vernis en cuir.

- Louboutin, cadeau, sourit-elle fière d'elle. Ça sera juste parfait. Aller filez, je crois que mon frère vous attend en bas.

Elle la remercia et descendit. Oliver se trouvait au bas des escaliers, occupé au téléphone. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver et lorsqu'il raccrocha, il fut surpris de la trouver à ses côtés. Cependant ce n'était pas la fragile jeune femme de la veille qu'il trouva devant lui. La petite blonde apeurée et innocente avait disparu. Se tenait devant lui son assistante, vêtue d'une jupe crayon en cuir taille haute, marquant sa taille fine et d'un chemisier blanc entrouvert sur un décolleté naissant, laissant entrevoir par mégarde lors de ses mouvements un délicieux bout de dentelle rose pâle. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, se terminant en de jolies boucles soyeuses. Il avait devant lui la vision d'une femme pleine d'assurance et cela le rassura. Elle semblait prendre sur elle et se remettre de ses émotions. Il espérait cependant que ce ne soit pas qu'une façade afin que personne ne s'inquiète. Outre son apparence, elle restait elle, Félicity. Il la trouvait superbe ainsi.

- Ravissante, tu es prête ? - Allons-y.

Ils prirent place dans la voiture et entamèrent le trajet. Lorsque le véhicule passa devant l'entreprise sans s'arrêter, Félicity se tourna vers Oliver qui ne sembla pas remarquer le changement de trajet.

- Oliver, pourquoi on ne s'est pas arrêté ? - Parce qu'on va chez toi.

- Pardon ?

- On en a discuté hier, je t'accompagne pour aller chercher tes affaires.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il lui lança un de ses regards qui n'invitait pas à la discussion. Son cœur se serra. Elle appréhendait de revenir aussi vite chez elle après ce qu'il s'était passé. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement. Revoir à la lueur du jour les dégâts fit remonter les souvenirs et l'angoisse de ces deux derniers jours. En l'espace de 48 heures elle avait vécu enfermée dans un entrepôt et fuis sur le toit de son immeuble. La table basse avait sévèrement souffert tout comme son dos, se rappela-t-elle. Du verre était éparpillé partout dans la pièce et les meubles étaient renversés. Oliver qui scrutait le salon, ramassa un cadre.

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et se raidit.

- Mon père. Lui revint en mémoire le jour où elle lui avait confié que son père l'avait abandonné, il la regarda, cherchant à déchiffrer son visage mais elle ne cilla pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle faillit trébucher mais il la retint et la suivit. Elle sortit un grand sac de voyage où elle entassa tout un tas de vêtements. Elle prit soin de prendre ses pièces même osées du genre chemisiers transparents, robes courtes et autres vêtements en tout genre puis elle attrapa sa veste en cuir qu'elle pourra dans le sac. Si elle devait vivre chez Oliver, il lui fallait des vêtements qu'elle pourrait porter en dehors du travail. De nombreux pantalons et paires de chaussures furent disposés dans les moindres recoins vides de son sac et des shorts en guise de pyjama. Vint le moment où elle fouilla dans son tiroir de lingerie. Mal à l'aise, Oliver détourna les yeux et se mit à arpenter sa chambre, découvrant un peu plus l'univers de sa jeune assistante. Elle ne s'intéressait pas seulement à l'informatique, de nombreux disques et vinyles témoignaient de son gout pour la musique. Il trouve de nombreux goûts musicaux en commun avec elle. Un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrages comblait ses étagères. Divers sujets étaient abordés, la médecine, les sciences, il fut même surpris de constater qu'elle avait quelques ouvrages sur le tir à l'arc et le maniement des armes blanches. Elle se révélait pleine de surprise.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit fermer son sac, il lui prit des mains et la fit sortir. Inutile de rester plus longtemps, les souvenirs ancrés dans cet appartement n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant. Étonnamment, elle avait affiché un air impassible et distant durant leur passage éclair mais il n'était pas dupe quant aux ressentis de Félicity. Était-ce bon signe qu'elle semble si impassible ? Il en doutait. Refouler ses sentiments finirait par la ronger de l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle irait bien.

* * *

Félicity ne cessait de penser à Oliver. Leur proximité la troublait. C'était un perpétuel combat que de rester à côté de lui tout en se retenant de le toucher, de lui sourire ou de le regarder. Le fait qu'il soit si séduisant ne l'aidait en rien à rester impassible à son charme. Et désormais, passer ses journées et ses nuits à ses côtés n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Chaque fois qu'elle allait à rêver de quelque chose entre eux, Sarah débarquait. Et comme si cette claque n'était pas suffisante, à présent elle se sentait en totale insécurité et un rien pouvait l'effrayer.

Ils arrivèrent à Queen Consolidated peu de temps après et John se dirigea vers eux.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Comme si j'étais passée sous un camion. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- J'ai eu Lance, le procès ne va débuter que dans quelques jours et tu ne témoigneras pas avant plusieurs semaines. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire qu'une enquête interne a été ouverte quant à l'officier que tu as vu cette nuit-là.

Oliver vit le regard de son assistante s'assombrir. Cela n'allait pas être évident pour elle de parler de ce qui s'était passé.

- Sarah a appelé, elle veut que tu la rappelles, ajouta Diggle.

Il se retint de souffler afin de ne rien laisser paraître mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle allait lui demander de programmer la prochaine mission, lui donner quelques idées de plans mais il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans la chasse aux noms ces prochains jours. Déjà, Félicity devait prendre du recul par rapport aux missions afin qu'elle se remette doucement, deuxièmement il souhaitait se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours et être sûr que l'ordure qui avait fait du mal à son amie ne s'en tirerait pas. Et dernièrement, s'il voulait pouvoir protéger son assistante, il ne devait pas la quitter une seconde. Se lancer dans des poursuites n'allait pas l'aider à tenir son rôle et ne lui permettrait pas de persuader Félicity de penser à autre chose. Il fallait tous les deux qu'ils s'aèrent l'esprit et s'éloignent des conflits.

- Ça attendra. Ce soir, je vous emmène au Belly Burger, ça nous changera les idées.

Il y avait bien longtemps, depuis que John et Carly s'étaient éloignés, qu'ils n'y étaient pas retournés tous les trois.

- Depuis quand fait on la chasse aux hamburgers le soir ? S'enquit Félicity surprise.

Il sourit à cette remarque.

- Désolé mais pour ce soir, ça sera sans moi, Lylah et moi on doit se voir, répondit John.

- Bien, il semblerait donc qu'il n'y ai que toi et moi Félicity.

Elle allait se désister prétextant de la fatigue lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser y manger seul… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir compagnie à Sarah au bar ce soir. Et n'oublie pas que je dois veiller sur toi.

- Sérieusement ? Moi qui croyais que j'arriverais à me débarrasser de toi… ironisa-t-elle.

Il lui fit ce sourire qui disait « ne proteste pas où ce sera pire » et elle ne put que s'incliner. De plus la mention du nom de Sarah acheva de la convaincre de passer la soirée avec lui. Pris comme il était, elle pouvait bien profiter de quelques soirées en sa compagnie.

* * *

La nuit tomba bien vite, trop vite au gout de Félicity qui appréhendait cet aspect d'une journée. Les locaux étaient quasiment vides et John partit, la laissant seule avec Oliver. Celui-ci était au téléphone et arborait un air sérieux. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer seulement elle ne put les contrôler et son esprit revint la hanter.

***Flash Back* **

La vision de la main ensanglantée trainant sur le sol, les cris déchirants dans l'air, Félicity ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles lui brouillèrent la vue, effaçant la vision cauchemardesque qui se présentait devant ses yeux. L'homme hurla, s'époumonant.

- J'avais comme idée de m'occuper de lui ailleurs mais quelque chose me dit que si je le fais ici, vous parlerez. N'oubliez pas que quand j'aurai fini avec lui, vous prendrez sa place.

- Je ne vous dirais jamais rien.

Il fit un signe de tête vers elle et un homme l'approcha et la frappa au visage. Il envoya voler sa chaise rageusement, la propulsant contre une poutre en fer. Sa tête et son flanc heurtèrent le métal et le choc fut tel que sa respiration se coupa. Il la laissa ainsi, étalée par terre, toujours poings et pieds liés mais il avança avec un couteau. Profitant de sa situation, il s'abaissa vers son cou et en dessina les veines avec la pointe de sa lame.

- Je pourrai te trancher la gorge ma mignonne…

- Pas maintenant Ray, intervint Travel.

Il en profita tout de même pour lui entailler le bras, avec une lenteur feinte, arrachant un gémissement à Félicity. Il releva sa chaise et la remit à sa place initiale. L'homme attaché ne bougeait plus et perdait beaucoup de sang. Revenue en face de lui, elle remarqua tout un attirail disposé près deux. Travel vit son regard angoissé et sourit.

- J'avais espéré ne pas en avoir besoin mais vous semblez peu coopérative. Très bien. On va donc faire un petit jeu. À chaque question que je poserai, si vous n'y répondez pas, je torturerai cet homme. Croyez-moi ce sera long et douloureux comme mort. Voulez-vous avoir ça sur la conscience ?

À cet instant, elle ne sut que faire. Allait-elle un pauvre homme souffrir ? Si elle s'en sortait, pourrait-elle vivre avec une telle chose sur la conscience ? Mais pourrait-elle vivre auprès d'Oliver en sachant qu'elle avait été trop faible pour défendre son secret ? Le jour où il lui avait demandé de l'aide, il avait porté toute sa confiance en elle, jamais elle ne pourrait le trahir.

- Bien, commençons les festivités ! Il s'apprêtait à saisir quelque chose lorsqu'un policier entra dans l'immense salle et se dirigea vers eux. Personne ne bouge et Félicity crut à un miracle. Elle était sauvée. Ils les libèreraient et les emmèneraient loin d'ici après les avoir arrêter. Elle sentit que Travée était tendu et attendait avant de réagir. L'homme continuait d'avancer mais semblait ne pas prendre conscience du fait qu'elle était attachée et qu'un homme était ensanglanté. Elle commença à se demander si le flic allait réagir quand soudain elle eut sa réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu es censé être au poste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! Hurla-t-il.

- Quand tu m'as envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes, j'ai fait une recherche sur elle. J'ai espionné un de mes collègues repassé détective. Figure-toi qu'elle bosse pour l'archer.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir, l'air devint électrique et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Comment avait-il su ? Le détective Lance n'en avait parlé à personne. La tension était palpable.

- Ce connard de justicier est sur mon dos depuis des semaines.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Voilà qui est très intéressant… Vous et moi on va s'amuser et vous allez me parler de votre ami. Qui est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous mentez terriblement mal. Je réitère ma question. Qui. Est. Il ?

- J'aimerai plutôt mourir que de vous le dire.

Ne perdant pas patience, il attrapa un pic argenté et le pointa juste devant son œil, à quelques centimètres. Terrifiée, Félicity ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il sourit face à sa réaction et leva le bras. Elle retint son souffle, horrifiée de ce qui l'attendait mais il ne l'attaqua pas. Il se retourna et attendit. Un de ses hommes de main releva la tête du comptable. Elle comprit instantanément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

_NON ! Ne, faites pas ça ! _

Ne l'écoutant plus, il lança son arme pile dans l'œil de l'homme qui hurla de souffrance, se tordant sur sa chaise en un flot ininterrompus de mouvements abrupts, contorsionnant son corps dans des positions surréalistes. La nausée lui monta et son cœur se serra sous cette vue terrifiante. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, il le fallait mais comment pourrait-elle endurer pareil supplice. Voir un homme se faire torturer sous ses yeux dépassait de loin les châtiments corporels. Les supplices psychologiques étaient bien plus horribles que l'on ne pouvait le croire.

Ravi et fier de lui, il ajouta :

- Que le jeu commence !

* * *

_Félicity ! Félicity est-ce que ça va ? _

Oliver se tenait devant son bureau, la toisant avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il avait enfin raccroché il était sorti de son bureau pour la rejoindre et l'emmener manger mais elle était assise sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vague et ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Elle reprit doucement contenance et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Oui tout va bien, allons manger, je meurs de faim.

Elle passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était mais il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans le calme et une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent en silence. Il commanda pour eux deux hamburgers et deux milkshakes mais il vit qu'elle touchait à peine à son assiette. Elle avait prétendu être affamée mais elle se contredisait elle-même en toisant son repas d'un air ennuyé.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis ton ami.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux surpris. La frite qu'elle tenait à mi-chemin vers sa bouche resta un moment suspendue dans l'air. Elle la mangea puis le regarda avant de respirer un grand coup.

- Il y a des choses dont on ne peut pas parler facilement, Oliver. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

Il comprit immédiatement la référence à son séjour sur l'île.

- C'est une erreur de ma part de garder ces secrets pour moi. Ça me détruit à petit feu. Seulement je ne suis pas de nature à admettre que parler à quelqu'un m'aidera.

- Et après on dit que je suis entêtée…

Il sourit.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Je suis passé par des épreuves auxquelles personne n'aurai présumer l'existence alors si quelqu'un peut te comprendre et t'aider, c'est moi.

Elle sembla hésiter mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son avant-bras, elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il ne la jugerait pas.

- Est-ce que tu as tuée quelqu'un durant ces cinq ans ?

Sa question le décontenança, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de Lian Yu. S'il voulait qu'elle se confesse, il valait mieux en faire autant afin de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait parler.

- Oui. Et de nombreuses fois.

- Non je veux dire, est-ce que tu as déjà du tuer quelqu'un d'innocent ?

- Félicity écoute…

- Réponds moi c'est important.

Un coup d'œil vers son visage acheva de le convaincre de répondre.

- Oui.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux et ils se tirèrent du regard un long moment. Il le rompit et reprit la parole. -

Je t'avais déjà parlé de Shado. La femme qui était avec moi sur l'île. Il se trouve que Sarah et moi nous sommes retrouvés sur cette île. Un bateau l'a repêché et elle a vécu un an avec un équipage mené par un médecin du nom d'Anthony Ivo. Il en avait après le mirakuru et il a débarqué sur l'île. Il nous ai tombé dessus et Sarah s'est tourné de mon côté.

Elle l'écoutait avec attention, observant les différentes expressions qui traversaient son visage. Elle sentait que cela allait être difficile pour lui de confesser cet épisode de sa vie alors elle ne l'interrompit pas et le laissa poursuivre.

- Il a fini par nous retrouver. Il était en colère car nous avions trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et nous l'avions caché. Nous étions encerclés par ses hommes et fou de rage il a fait agenouiller Shado et Sarah, l'une à côté de l'autre, une arme pointée vers elles.

Il marqua une pause comme si parler de la suite était trop horrible pour être entendu. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Un regard sombre, empli de tristesse et de colère. Elle vit pour la première fois un visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un visage transfigurant la haine et la vengeance.

- Il m'a demandé de choisir. Il a décompté les secondes et lorsque le temps a été écoulé, je me suis posté devant Sarah. Alors il a tourné son arme et il a abattu Shado. D'une balle dans la tête, derrière son dos. En choisissant de la protéger elle, j'ai choisi de tuer Shado.

Il s'arrêta et rapprocha son visage du sien afin de capter son regard le plus possible.

- Quoique tu aies fait, tu peux tout me dire.

- Ce soir-là, j'ai tué un homme Oliver.

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai repris le travail donc je posterai un peu moins rapidement !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mettrai pas plus d'une semaine, je ne veux pas vous faire attendre !**

**Sinon mille merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça m'aide à connaître votre avis sur les chapitres, et aux gens qui suivent la Fic**

**Encore plus merci à ceux qui suivent les deux **

**À très vite pour la suite**

**Lia L.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ce que tu vois de moi

Il la regarda surpris de sa confession. Elle était incapable de tuer, une jeune femme aussi gentille et innocente qu'elle ne pourrait tuer une mouche même si elle le voulait.

- Il était innocent, il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il ne dit rien, la laissant continuer dans son explication. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait à l'aise avec l'idée de se confier à quelqu'un. Chassant les horribles images qui accompagnaient ses pensées, elle se ressaisit et entreprit de lui raconter une partie de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

- Keller est un monstre de cruauté. Je n'avais jamais imaginé un homme capable de pulsions meurtrières d'une telle envergure. Tuer ne le satisfait pas, ce qu'il aime c'est faire souffrir, extirper le moindre espoir qui anime chaque personne qui se retrouve à lui faire face. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée prise au piège entre ses mains, il a voulu en apprendre plus sur ma présence dans cet entrepôt. Un officier lui a révélé que j'étais en corrélation avec l'archer. L a remarqué que tu le traduis et ça l'a tout de suite interpellé de me savoir en lien avec toi. Tu imagines la suite, il a voulu m'extirper des informations.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. Ses mots n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté et à présent il se sentait coupable. Ravalant une bouffée de terreur quant à la suite, elle continua son récit horrifique.

- Jamais je n'aurai trahi quoique ce soit sur toi, sur l'équipe. J'étais prête à tout endurer. Seulement j'avais omis que la torture n'était pas que physique. Et il a de suite ciblé ma faiblesse, les sentiments.

Marquant une courte pause afin de reprendre courage, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- Ce soir-là, je n'étais pas la seule prise dans ses mailles. Un homme, son comptable était sur les lieux, déjà en bien piteuse état…

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et les phrases qui sortirent résonnèrent bien rauque.

- Il a bien vu mon obstination. Il a alors engagé une série de tortures atroces qu'ils ont infligées à cet homme dans le but de me faire céder et ainsi me faire parler. Je n'ai pas desserré les dents une seule fois et à mesure que mon silence perdurait, les supplices qui lui étaient administrés ne faisaient qu'augmenter en intensité.

- Félicity, tu n'es en rien responsa…

- Si j'avais su mentir, j'aurai pu leur donner des informations bidons, j'aurai pu monter une histoire de toute pièce et à défaut de m'en sortir moi, cet homme aurai eu une chance.

- Ils l'auraient tué de toute façon.

- Peut-être mais il n'aurait pas souffert à ce point, j'étais actrice de sa propre délivrance et je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée devant lui à le voir mourir à petit feu sans rien faire pour l'aider, je suis un monstre…

Les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux l'interrompirent et elle dut détourner les yeux, ne pouvant affronter son regard empli de compassion.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. C'est de ma faut si tu as été confrontée à cette situation, si je ne t'avais jamais mêlé à cette histoire tu n'aurais jamais eu à vivre ça. Je regrette, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir été la personne qui t'a infligé ça…

Il se sentait furieux, en colère contre lui-même que ses choix de vie et le fait de l'y avoir mêlé l'ai mené à vivre ce que lui-même combattait depuis son retour, la culpabilité. Ce sentiment qui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui nécrose votre âme pour vous laisser vide et amer. Il aurait voulu prendre sa peine et ses peurs, lui ôter ses démons et les endurer lui-même si cela lui permettait de redevenir la Félicity pleine de joie et de vie qu'il connaissait.

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, la situation en aurai été autrement. J'ai été trop lâche et faible pour tenter quoique ce soit.

- Il n'y avait rien à faire Félicity. Il était condamné à la minute même où il a travaillé pour cet homme. Tu n'as pas été faible. Tu as protégé mon secret. Grâce à toi, je pourrai continuer à sauver des milliers de personnes, à protéger la ville et faire le bien autour de nous.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla à côté de son fauteuil afin de se retrouver près d'elle et ainsi réduire la distance qui les séparait. Il la tourna vers lui afin de pouvoir observer ses traits puis posa sa main sur sa joue afin de la rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à porter ça sur ta conscience car tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il la força à le regarder et elle croisa son regard assombri et plein de colère.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu t'en veuilles, dit-il avec sérieux et autorité. Un homme est mort mais si tu avais parlé tu le serai aussi. Or ton témoignage va sauver des vies. Grâce à toi, il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Après un instant où le silence régna entre eux, il relâcha son visage et ajouta doucement :

- Je suis content que tu m'en ai parlé. Même si nous aurions pu trouver un endroit un peu plus propice aux confessions, plaisanta-t-il gentiment

Félicity se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation, elle venait de confesser son plus lourd fardeau dans un FastFood. Il parvint à lui tirer un faible sourire par sa remarque. Lui qui était toujours si froid et distant avait su alléger l'atmosphère par de simples mots.

D'un commun accord, ils quittèrent le restaurant pour marcher un peu. L'air frais fit le plus grand bien à Félicity qui pour la première fois depuis les derniers évènements, se sentais un peu plus légère. Marcher en silence avec Oliver à ses côtés avait un effet étrangement apaisant si on ne tenait pas compte des nombreux appels émanant de son téléphone. Chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissant, elle le sentait se tendre, las d'être suscité.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ma présence qui t'empêche de répondre…

- Non, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur à argumenter contre Sarah. Elle voudrait que nous nous remettions à la liste mais je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste. Les derniers évènements m'ont montré qu'un peu de recul n'était pas de trop.

- Je suis votre boulet… grimaça-t-elle. J'ai interrompu tous vos…

- Félicity.

Elle s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de la fermeté avec laquelle il avait prononcé son nom. Il arborait un air réprobateur. Toujours le regard fixé droit devant, il poursuivit.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Au contraire, il aura fallu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave pour me rendre compte qu'il était temps de lâcher un peu la bride.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment puis rentrèrent. Lorsque la voiture les déposa dans l'allée du manoir, Oliver remarqua la moto de Sarah dans l'allée. Inspirant un peu trop fort, il attira l'attention de son assistante qui remarqua elle aussi le véhicule. Elle sembla défaite et défit nerveusement sa ceinture.

- Je… je suis désolée si je t'ai sollicité trop longtemps… dit-elle tout en se tordant les doigts entre ses mains.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis ton ami tu peux m'appeler chaque fois que tu as besoin de toi. De plus, j'ai pour mission de te protéger et je prends toujours mes missions très au sérieux alors n'espère pas te défiler.

Ils rentrèrent et Sarah arriva à leur hauteur dans le hall. Elle attrapa le cou d'Oliver et vont planter un baiser sur ses lèvres. Peu démonstratif, Oliver se sentit gêné et recul presque immédiatement. Se sentant de trop, Félicity prétexta de la fatigue et monta dans sa chambre. Ce genre d'effusions la mettait mal à l'aise et la rendait triste. Elle savait bien qu'Olivier n'aurai jamais ce genre d'affection à son égard et pourtant elle continuait de rêver à ce qu'un jour ce soit elle qu'il embrasse. Si peu douée en relations humaines, elle avait encore moins confiance en elle de voir que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne s'intéressait qu'à des femmes sublimes et sûres d'elle, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Soudain vidée et moralement touchée, elle se déshabilla et partit sous la douche en quête de la chaleur de l'eau à défaut de chaleur humaine.

* * *

Au même instant à l'étage du dessous, Oliver se tenait l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, en proie à un mal de crâne naissant.

- Je dis juste que tu devrais arrêter de la couver comme ça. Elle est adulte et peux très bien se débrouiller toute seule sans que tu n'ai à la chaperonner.

- Elle est perturbée et a besoin de soutien. De mon soutien, précisa-t-il voyant qu'elle allait jouer la carte John.

- J'aimerai que tu laisses un peu plus de temps pour nous… ce n'est pas comme si elle, elle avait enduré ça aussi longtemps que nous.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Il s'écarta d'elle, insensible. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas eu à endurer tout ça pendant aussi longtemps que lui, jamais il n'aurai pu se le pardonner. Le manque de compréhension de Sarah le piqua à vif et il se sentit dans le devoir de la défendre.

- Ces prochaines semaines vont être dures et elle va avoir besoin d'être épaulée. Je serai là pour elle, tout comme John alors il va falloir t'y faire. Je dois, non plutôt je veux la protéger, qui sait si elle ne court pas encore des risques avant le procès, alors je vais faire partie de son quotidien.

- Bien, fit-elle contrariée. Après tout, tu as raison, vu qu'elle n'est pas capable de se défendre elle-même il faut bien trouver quelqu'un pour le faire.

Oliver perçut la critique mais n'ajouta rien. Inutile de se lancer dans un conflit. Il s'approcha d'elle voulant régler une bonne fois pour toute la discussion en l'embrassant.

- On aura bien le temps de se retrouver tous les deux dès que cette histoire sera derrière nous.

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, s'ancrant à lui.

- Encore une fois, tu as raison. Je vais aller prendre mon service au Verdant, on se voit plus tard ?

- Pas ce soir, j'ai deux trois dossiers à examiner.

Elle parut déçue mais n'en dit rien. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partit. Il décida de monter se doucher afin de se détendre mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua trop tard que la salle de bain était occupée. Félicity s'attachait les cheveux et se trouvait en sous-vêtements. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle s'y trouverait étant donné que leur chambre la partageait. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir frappé mais elle sembla ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque la peau de la jeune femme attira son attention. Lui tournant le dos, il pouvait constater les séquelles infligées à son corps. Une myriade de coupures sans gravité parsemaient son corps mais ce qui l'interpella fut l'étendu incroyablement grande d'un hématome sur son flanc droit. Violacé, jaunâtre, il semblait recouvrir toutes ses côtes. Juste en dessous se trouvait une cicatrice encore fraiche, de la taille d'une pointe de flèche. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, elle cria de stupeur et se tourna vivement vers lui, se couvrant de ses bras.

- Sors d'ici ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

- On ne t'a jamais appris à verrouiller ?

Elle le toisa incrédule avant de saisir une serviette pour se camoufler tant bien que mal. L'ignorant, il s'approcha de sa démarche féline qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien. À mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, elle reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva finalement bloquée entre lui et le lavabo. Piégée, elle laissa les yeux, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard, le visage brûlant et rouge de honte.

- Laisse-moi voir.

Secouant la tête, elle s'agrippa davantage à sa serviette comme à une bouée de sauvetage, à croire que sa vie en dépendait.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre Félicity.

Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet et l'obligea à relâcher la pression. Retenant son souffle, elle le laissa lui tirer le mince bout de tissu qui séparait leur deux corps. Il examina ses blessures et plus particulièrement ses côtes. Grinçant les sourcils, il l'obligea à se retourner, lui offrant la vue de ses reins et de sa cicatrice. De la voir ainsi si frêle et fragile sous son contact le partira. Il était hors de lui intérieurement, fou de rage que quelqu'un ai pu lui faire cela. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir parlé de ces blessures.

- Le médecin n'a pas parlé de tout ça.

- Parce que je le lui ai demandé.

Il la regarda à travers le miroir, le visage assombri et le regard pleins de reproches. Après un long moment, où il observa son corps avec précaution, il lui demanda :

- Comment ?

Elle resta muette, se contentant de détourner le regard.

- Comment, répéta-t-il.

- Arme blanche... Il m'a poignardé.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux fulminer. Elle dénoua ses cheveux, les laissant retomber dans son dos, couvrant partiellement quelques-unes de ses marques.

- Je ne garderai que la cicatrice de cette blessure, les autres disparaitront avec le temps et je…

- Il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Elle releva des yeux surpris vers lui et se tourna pour lui faire face. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le vit totalement hors de contrôle et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Elle aurait du mieux lui cacher ses blessures. Il partit en trombe de la salle de bain, claquant la porte et la laissant là, pantoise. Elle respira, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle durant plusieurs secondes. Il fallait qu'elle aille le calmer. Oliver n'allait pas rester là à rien faire et si elle ne l'arrêtait pas il allait commette des dégâts irréparables.

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce Chapitre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et critiques c'est grandement apprécié et ça cible vos envies **

**Allez voir l'autre fiction si vous aimez Oliver et Félicity, je l'ai mise à jour hier avec un nouveau chapitre**

**Prenez plaisir à lire,**

**À très très vite, PROMIS**

**Grandement inspirée,**

**Lia L.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sûr de ce que je ressens

S'entourant d'une serviette, elle courut à sa poursuite et le rattrapa dans le couloir. Il marchait, poings serrés et le visage fermé. Posant une main sur son bras, elle le fit s'arrêter et se posta devant lui. Son air inquiet frappa Oliver qui se détendit instantanément afin de la rassurer.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Au Verdant. Chercher plus d'infos pour trouver ce fumier et aller lui régler son compte moi-même.

- La justice se chargera de lui alors ne te mêle pas de ça.

Il s'apprêta à se dégager mais elle resserra sa poigne.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier Oliver. Tu n'es pas comme lui alors n'agis pas comme tel.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard bleu, si pur et perçant, qu'il ne put partir et ainsi la décevoir. Elle avait choisi pile les mots percutant qui le firent réfléchir. Son opinion comptait trop pour lui pour qu'il prenne le risque de la blesser. Il hocha la tête et se tourna totalement vers elle. S'imaginant devoir lutter ardemment pour le convaincre de laisser tomber, elle fut impressionnée de voir que même Oliver pouvait s'avérer être raisonnable. Il la regardait avec une infinie tendresse, prêt à veiller sur elle, sans franchir les limites qu'étaient le meurtre d'un homme. Posant sa main sur la sienne, si petite et glacée, il la chauffa entre ses doigts.

- Tu es glacée. Retournons à ta chambre te réchauffer.

Cette remarque fit frissonner Félicity. Elle était prête à payer cher pour qu'Oliver la réchauffe mais d'une manière un peu moins platonique que semblait l'envisager son patron. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus haletante alors que, lui tenant toujours la main, il l'entrainait à sa suite dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et l'invita à entrer. D'abord gênée, Oliver leva les yeux au ciel et la dérida.

- Va prendre un bain et change toi, je descends te chercher de la crème hémostatique pour tes coupures et une autre pour tes ecchymoses.

Ayant débarqué dans la salle de bain, elle n'avait pu prendre sa douche alors ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle fila dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude eut un effet apaisant et détendit ses muscles. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander l'effet que cela lui procurerait si c'était Oliver qui avait entreprit de la détendre. Elle s'imaginait très bien les nombreux effets qu'elle pourrait ressentir sous le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les siennes. À quelques centimètres de lui, elle pouvait déjà sentir son corps s'embraser alors qu'en serait-il s'il venait à la caresser de ses mains si fortes et douces à la fois. Elle se sentit comme une adolescente malmenée par ses hormones à agir ainsi. Penser à lui, à eux, en de telles circonstances n'était décemment pas approprié, d'autant plus qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il valait mieux pour elle et pour rester saine d'esprit ne plus s'imaginer de scénarios où Oliver et elle partageraient bien plus que des rapports professionnels. Enfouissant sa tête sous l'eau, elle évacua ses drôles de pensées puis sortit du bain. Se séchant rapidement de peur qu'il n'entre encore une fois à l'improviste, elle enfila un des shorts qu'elle avait ramené et un t-shirt à l'effigie de son université, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Oliver l'attendait assis sur son lit, en train de lire les étiquettes des différents traitements. Il se leva et lui fit signe de la tête de venir s'asseoir. Il s'agenouilla à sa droite et s'adressa à elle sans lever les yeux.

- Lève ton t-shirt.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Qu…Quoi ?

Tout en regardant un flacon entre ses mains, il répliqua :

- Lève ton t-shirt. Je vais t'appliquer ça.

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir endurer cette proximité et encore moins s'il posait les mains sur elle.

- Je peux le faire moi-même, assura-telle.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Avalant difficilement, elle releva son haut, pile jusque sous sa poitrine, dévoilant la grande étendue bleutée qui tranchait sur la pâleur de sa peau. Quelques millimètres de plus et il pourrait admirer en partie, le galbe de ses seins. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ce qui rendit la tâche plus compliquée qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Ainsi disposée, il pouvait admirer son joli ventre, son dos et ses reins à la courbe divinement appétissante. Lorsqu'il approcha ses mains et effleura ses cotes, elle frissonna. Quant à lui, le contact avec sa chair l'électrisa et répandit en lui une douce chaleur. Toujours maitre de lui-même en apparence, il se sentit incapable de maitriser le flot d'émotions qui l'envahit intérieurement et se laissa submerger par la déferlante de sensations qui le prirent d'assaut. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, sa gorge se serra et la voir ainsi à sa merci le troubla. S'il s'écoutait, il plongerait sur elle, l'allongeant sur le lit, la coinçant entre son corps et le matelas pour se livrer à bien plus que des caresses innocentes. Il était désireux de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Découvrir l'effet que cela aurait sur lui que de laisser courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, sur sa bouche qu'elle mordillait nerveusement. Il était en cet instant, fou de désir pour son assistante et cette pensée l'effraya.

Se ressaisissant, il appliqua doucement de la pommade sur son hématome, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, puis il parcouru de ses doigts les autres blessures afin d'y prodiguer tout autant de soin. Il se dépêcha de finir, mettant fin à leur contact et rompant la tension qui pouvait se sentir entre eux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rabattit son t-shirt qu'il put souffler et se détendre. Seules ses jolies jambes pouvaient encore le faire flancher mais il se força à ne pas les regarder, portant son regard partout ailleurs excepté sur elle.

Soulagée de voir qu'il avait fini, Félicity décompressa et put respirer de nouveau normalement. L'atmosphère qui était si électrique quelques minutes plus tôt était de nouveau agréable. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard d'Oliver à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il la soignait, son regard si féroce et dur l'avait fait se sentir comme un animal prêt à se faire dévorer. Il pouvait s'avérer vraiment intimidant quand il le voulait et même en étant proche de lui, elle se surprenait parfois à être intimidée devant l'assurance implacable dont il faisait toujours preuve.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant. Je te veux en forme pour demain.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit-elle avant de bailler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il sourit en la regardant.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous mentiez terriblement mal, mademoiselle Smoak ?

Elle bafouilla, ce qui l'attendrit davantage. Il tira la couverture du lit et attendit qu'elle se couche afin de la border, comme à une enfant. Remontant le drap sur elle, il posa une main sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire un bisou sur le front mais elle penserait surement qu'il se moquait d'elle alors il se contenta d'un « bonne nuit » avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte qui reliait leurs chambres.

« Merci Oliver »

Il continua sans se retourner mais l'entendre murmurer son nom acheva de faire tomber les dernières barrières qui cloisonnaient son cœur. Un intense sentiment d'affection s'empara de lui et il se hâta de sortir avant de flancher et de laisser parler ses émotions. Éprouver de l'affection pour un ami était une chose, mais l'ambiguïté des sentiments qui naissait au creux de son cœur pour Félicity le dépassait. Était-ce nouveau ? Où était-ce là depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'imaginait mais ne se faisait ressentir qu'à cause de leur récente proximité ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Laisser parler son cœur n'était pas une chose qu'il se permettait de faire et quand cela arrivait, il le faisait uniquement avec des personnes qu'il ne mettrait pas en danger. L'amour qu'il portait pour Sarah à une époque et ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble l'avait conduit à être de nouveau avec elle. C'était une option de facilité, il le savait. Il avait conscience qu'il sortait avec elle parce qu'ils avaient un passé commun et qu'elle était en mesure de se protéger. Il ne doutait pas que des liens forts étaient établis entre eux pour toujours cependant il ne ressentait pas une telle intensité avec elle. Félicity ranimait en lui une partie d'humanité qu'il pensait morte depuis longtemps. Elle faisait naitre en lui des sensations qui dépassaient tout entendement et s'il n'y prenait pas garde, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Il ne devait pas se laisser aveugler car il était chargé de la protéger et la moindre erreur leur couterait la vie à tous les deux. Et plus encore, s'aventurer sur un tel terrain ne le rendrait que plus faible. Ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, notamment le pouvoir d'aimer, ne devait pas ressurgir car ce n'était pas une force mais bien au contraire, un point faible.

* * *

Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux réveilla Félicity qui venait de s'assoupir pour la énième fois. La nuit avait été longue, peuplée de cauchemars, de micro sommeils et d'insomnie. Elle se leva avec difficulté, la tête dans le brouillard. Attrapant une culotte rose en dentelle, le soutien-gorge assorti et sa serviette, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. La vapeur s'échappa par la porte, lui brouillant la vue un instant et avant qu'elle ne réagisse et referme la porte, Oliver passa devant elle. Vêtu uniquement d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, elle pouvait décemment voir son torse humide, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant le long de son corps et coincées dans ses cheveux qu'il essuyait. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et se posta devant le lavabo, effaçant la buée du miroir.

- Il faut vraiment que nous prenions l'habitude de verrouiller. C'est une manie de débarquer sans frapper.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu...

Elle avala avec difficulté. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, elle pouvait contempler son dos musclé, parsemé de cicatrices. Ce qui l'acheva fut la vision de sa chute de rein, notamment les demi-lunes au creux de son dos. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois torse nu mais l'imaginer nu en dessous de ce bout de tissu, et qui plus est encore mouillé et sentant divinement bon, grilla ses derniers neurones.

- Très jolie couleur.

Elle ne comprit sa remarque que lorsqu'elle vit son regard à travers la glace. Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et rougit violemment ce qui amusa fortement Oliver qui ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble. Lorsqu'il avait vu les dessous qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, il se l'était imaginé les portant et cela l'avait terriblement percuté.

- Je… je repasserai, ajouta-t-elle avec neutralité, en parfaite contradiction avec le rose de ses joues.

Elle se précipita dehors, un peu trop vite pour paraître détachée puis resta pantoise, au milieu de la chambre, à ressasser dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pas sure que son séjour chez les Queen ne la fasse s'en sortir indemne. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et resta là, à attendre sans savoir quoi faire.

Lorsqu'Oliver eut finit de nouer sa cravate, il entra dans la chambre de son amie. Le regard hagard, les yeux dans le vague, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

- Félicity.

Elle sursauta et le regarda avec surprise.

- La salle de bain est libre. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre, il y en a des dizaines d'autres.

- Et prendre le risque de me perdre ? C'est pire que DisneyWorld ici et je n'ai même pas de plan.

Il sourit.

- Je t'attends en bas, prends ton temps.

* * *

Pianotant sur son téléphone, il entendit son nom. Relevant la tête, il vit Félicity en haut des escaliers. Elle semblait ennuyée et se tenait la poitrine. Il monta et lorsqu'il s'approcha elle le tira vers elle dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce qui…

Regardant autour d'elle, elle l'interrompit.

- J'ai besoin que tu remontes la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

Il leva un sourcil, moqueur.

- J'ai croisé une des employées de maison, elle m'a toisé bizarrement.

- Il se trouve qu'elles ne sont pas habituées à voir des jeunes femmes le dos à moitié découvert se balader, railla-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas s'imaginer des trucs tordus à mon sujet.

- Connaissant ma réputation, il y a fort à parier là-dessus.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu continues à prétendre être celui que tu as été. Tu es bien mieux que ce que tu laisses transparaitre.

- Ça fait partie de ma couverture.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil au moment où Carla, la gouvernante, passa. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Félicity ne sut plus où se mettre.

- Terriblement gênant...

- Allez tournes toi.

La vue de son dos et du tissu rose de son soutien-gorge le fit sourire. Elle était adorable ainsi vêtue. Il remonta la fermeture et pus apprécier le visuel de sa robe. D'un jolie rose pâle, elle moulait avantageusement son corps jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Le seul regret était qu'elle avait noué ses longs cheveux dorés en une queue de cheval stricte. Cependant il pouvait admirer sa nuque et se sentit désireux d'y apposer ses doigts, curieux de voir l'effet que cela leur ferait à tous les deux. Elle se retourna et leva vers lui son regard innocent, ignorante de ses pensées cachées.

- On y va ?

Ils allaient partir lorsque le téléphone d'Oliver sonna. Il décrocha et reconnut instinctivement la voix du détective Lance.

- Oliver, est-tu en ce moment en compagnie de mademoiselle Smoak ?

- En effet, détective, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Travel a été arrêté en vue des poursuites à son encontre. Nous avons besoin de votre assistante pour faire une déposition et l'identifier.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle pour ça, vous savez très bien que c'est lui. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut qu'elle vienne. C'est la procédure.

Raccrochant, Oliver croisa le regard chargé d'incompréhension de Félicity.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait monsieur Lance ?

Il hésita un instant, conscient que sa réponse allait la bouleverser.

- Il m'a dit de t'emmener au poste. Tu vas devoir identifier Travel.

Son visage si gai et chaleureux se décomposa et elle devint livide. Il la crut prête à défaillir si bien qu'il passa sa main sur son bras, apportant un contact réconfortant. Il la sentit tremblante sous ses doigts et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure tellement fort qu'elle en devint blanche. Son regard suppliant fuyait le sien et il vit un début de larmes briller dans ses prunelles. Touché par sa détresse, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et il lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Hé… ça va aller Félicity. Tu ne vas pas traverser ça toute seule, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

En cet instant, il sut que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas de vaines paroles destinées à la réconforter. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Quoiqu'il advienne, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il serait toujours là. Pour elle.

**Comme j'ai pu le dire sur mon autre fiction Olicity, merci à ceux qui font vivre ces lignes !**

**De plus en plus de personnes lisent, suivent et laissent des reviews et je vous en remercie car ça m'encourage et m'inspire**

**En effet, je me sens plus efficace quand j'ai des avis et critiques qui guident mon écriture**

**Vous êtes merveilleux et j'espère vous satisfaire ! **

**À très vite pour la suite,**

**Lia L.**


	7. Chapter 7 Face à lui

Le trajet se fit dans une angoisse permanente. Prise de panique lorsque la voiture démarra, Félicity avait attrapé la main d'Oliver sans s'en rendre et celui-ci l'avait gardé serré dans la sienne tout du long. Le contact de ses doigts lui donna du courage car elle le savait, il lui faudrait s'en armer afin de pouvoir faire face à l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant le poste de police, elle souffla un bon coup. Oliver la regarda avec paternalisme et rompit le contact pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vais rester avec toi tout le long. Tout va bien se passer, je…

La sonnerie de son portable les interrompit et Oliver le tira de sa poche. Décrochant, il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de parler.

- Sarah, pas maintenant je suis occupé je te rappelle après.

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille car il ne put raccrocher.

- Écoute, je suis avec Félicity là et…

Nouvelle interruption.

- Il va falloir que tu te passes de moi car il est hors de question que je la laisse. Non je n'ai pas besoin de parler… Oui je vais bien. À tout à l'heure.

Sara était sur l'affaire d'un malfrat de rue qui revendait des voitures volées et braquait des épiceries. Une affaire qui ne méritait pas un tel intérêt et encore moins le sien. Il avait entrepris tous ces changements dans sa vie afin de sauver sa ville or ce genre de problèmes nécessitait l'intervention de la police, pas la sienne. Cependant depuis son retour permanent, Sarah ne voyait qu'à travers la justice et s'investissait dans n'importe quelle affaire. Il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle et aussi enclin à passer ses soirées à courir auprès de paumés qui commettaient quelques délits. Il avait mieux à faire surtout en ce moment. Félicity avait besoin de lui, il devait veiller à sa sécurité et à ce qu'elle aille bien. Il ne laisserait rien l'empêcher de prendre son rôle au sérieux et se consacrer pleinement à cette mission qu'il s'était fixé. De plus, les nerfs à vif, Oliver était distant avec elle ce qui lui valait de longues tirades sans fin essayant de le persuader de se confier à elle et s'ouvrir. Même lorsqu'il faisait l'effort de lui parler, elle ne semblait pas le comprendre comme il l'aurait voulu. La seule oreille attentive et compréhensive était celle de Félicity, elle savait toujours quoi dire ou faire.

Lorsqu'Oliver mit fin à la conversation, il vit que son assistante regardait par la vitre, le regard dans le vide. Il lui caressa le bras pour la ramener à la réalité et lui fit signe de la tête de sortir. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, le détective vint à leur rencontre et les salua. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Félicity, visiblement inquiet ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Oliver. Il passa un bras protecteur dans son dos et la guida à l'intérieur de l'établissement. L'agitation et le bruit faisait penser à une fourmilière, chaque policiers étaient en mouvement perpétuel donnant le tournis à Félicity. Une odeur aigre de café lui monta aux narines, menaçant de lui donner la nausée. Lance les guida vers une porte et on les fit rentrer dans une salle obscure où trônaient des chaises et une vitre fumée donnant sur une salle vide. Cette petite pièce sentait le renfermé et était peu accueillante. On la fit assoir et Oliver resta debout à ses côtés, tel un garde du corps prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Lance s'assit sur la deuxième chaise de libre et se tourna vers elle.

- Il ne pourra ni vous voir, ni vous entendre. Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là alors n'ayez aucune crainte vous ne risquez rien. La seule chose à faire est d'assister et de l'identifier.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et se tourna vers la vitre. Lance fit un signe de tête à un officier qui ferma la porte. Quelques minutes passèrent et la porte de la salle attenante s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître ce même officier et un homme en costume sombre. Lorsque celui-ci s'installa juste en face de la vitre sur la chaise de fer qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et Félicity eut un haut-le-cœur. Sa main s'agrippa si fort à l'accoudoir que ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans le tissu du fauteuil. Oliver sentit d'instinct la panique de son assistante et il posa une main sur son épaule, proche de son cou, si près qu'il pourrait lui caresser la joue de son pouce. Toujours à côté d'elle, il baissa les yeux et vit ses lèvres trembler. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, veillant à lui montrer qu'il était là.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'homme en face d'elle s'installer à son aise sur le siège de fer, elle l'avait reconnu instinctivement. Ce regard glacial et terrifiant, cette confiance en soi écœurante et ce sourire à en faire frémir n'importe qui, impossible de douter. Un officier l'interrogea, lui demandant son nom, prénom et autres formalités. Il lui expliqua qu'une procédure était engagée contre lui, qu'il avait droit à un avocat et il posa quelques questions sur des meurtres et autres détails sordides en rapport avec l'affaire. Mais Félicity n'entendait plus rien, le sang battait à ses oreilles et elle se sentit étouffée, les murs semblaient se rapprocher pour se refermer sur elle. À mesure que les deux hommes échangeaient, un florilège de souvenirs lui revint. Elle tenta de les refouler mais au moment où l'officier parla de l'homme exécuté cette nuit-là et qu'elle vit Travel regarder à travers la vitre droit devant, pile dans ses yeux et faire un clin d'œil, elle ne put rester là une minute de plus. Ce regard… c'était comme s'il avait su qu'elle était là et qu'il pouvait la voir, la regarder droit dans les yeux comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, se dégageant au passage de l'étreinte d'Oliver et fila dans le couloir. Elle n'arrivait pas à surpasser cette épreuve, elle se sentait inutile et faible. Comment parviendrait-elle à témoigner lors du procès alors que cet homme aurait ses yeux rivés sur elle ? Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée, évitant des officiers de peu dans sa course et elle s'engouffra dans la rue, à bout de souffle. L'air vint balayer son visage et elle inspira une grande bouffée. Le revoir faisait remonter trop de choses à la surface. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et des étoiles dansaient devant elle. Fermant les yeux, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter les rouages infernaux de sa mémoire.

* * *

***Flash Back***

Le sang couvrait son visage tel des larmes sanglantes. L'officier enfonça un morceau de tissu dans la bouche de l'homme afin de couvrir ses cris qui se turent en un murmure assourdi. Félicity sentait son flanc l'élancer suite à sa chute et sa coupure au bras la brulait mais elle n'avait que faire. La vie de cet homme était entre ses mains mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait être son salut. Trahir Oliver était inimaginable et si elle ressortait vivante de cet enfer, elle était prête à ne plus pouvoir affronter son reflet dans un miroir si cela signifiait garder son secret. Le sang battait à son crâne, l'assourdissant et sa joue était encore douloureuse du coup porté à son visage.

- Tue-la. Elle ne te dira rien de toute façon et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle me dénonce.

- Elle ne te dénoncera pas, hein ma jolie ! Dit-il en s'approchant si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur âcre du tabac mêlée à son haleine. Pour cela il faudrait que vous sortiez vivante d'ici, et vous comme moi savez très bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver…

- Il vous retrouvera. Et il vous tuera.

- Oh non, non, non… monsieur l'archer ne tue plus...

- Croyez-moi, il le fera, ajouta-t-elle avec défi, prise d'un élan de courage.

Il sourit.

- Sauf si moi, je le tue en premier.

- Que comptes-tu faire d'elle ? Intervint l'agent de police.

- Faire preuve d'hospitalité, m'amuser, ironisa-t-il.

L'autre homme souffla de lassitude. À croire qu'il était habitué. Combien de victimes avaient subi ce genre de mises en scènes… des dizaines ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Rien n'arrêtait un homme pareil. Félicity n'avait pas bon espoir de s'en sortir, elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de réaliste même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments envers Oliver. Cependant elle espérait sincèrement que sa mort ne serait pas vaine et que cet homme ne serait plus de ce monde lui non plus.

Un coup d'œil vers le bras droit de Travel et celui-ci vint se poster à côté de Félicity. Il la détacha et tout en l'attrapant avec poigne, il la fit se lever.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?!

- Vous rafraichir les idées à propos de notre ami commun. Peut-être m'en direz-vous un peu plus à son sujet après…

Un vent de panique s'empara d'elle alors qu'on la tira un peu plus loin vers un coin non éclairé. L'armoire à glace la tira sur quelques mètres et elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, elle vit un grand bidon de fer, rouillé, aux rebords tranchants, rempli d'eau et avant même qu'elle ne puisse saisir ce qui l'attendait, l'homme lui agrippa les cheveux et plongea de force sa tête dans l'eau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa respiration et prise de panique, sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que l'eau s'infiltrait petit à petit dans sa gorge et ses poumons. Celle-ci était glaciale, la frappant de plein fouet. Elle essayait de se débattre, de sortir la tête de l'eau mais dans un vain reflexe de peur, elle cria, infiltrant davantage de liquide dans sa trachée. S'agrippant aux parois, elle s'entailla les mains et les bras, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, les derniers brins d'air la quitter et sa vision se troubla. Son crâne était prêt à exploser et sa poitrine semblait se déchirer à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Au moment où elle se sentit perdre peu à peu son essence de vie, on la jeta au sol, la laissant à moitié morte sur le parvis bétonné de l'entrepôt. Félicity était tentée de se laisser mourir ici, de ne plus lutter et d'abréger ainsi ses souffrances en laissant ses dernières forces la quitter. Cependant une voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui disant de lutter, de s'accrocher aux derniers brins d'espoirs. À mesure que cette voix chuchotait pour elle, elle l'identifia et reconnut le timbre. Au début un simple chuchotis évanescent, celle-ci prenait de l'ampleur dans sa tête, se transformant en un ordre continu et permanent. Aux portes de la mort, elle l'entendait clairement dans sa tête, comme un sauveur, un salut salvateur. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Cette voix, c'était celle d'Oliver.

* * *

Alors que le souvenir de cette voix revint en elle, celle-ci même la tira de son cauchemar éveillé.

_Félicity, réponds moi._

Ramenée à la réalité, elle fut électrisée lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains et sentis ses doigts tout contre ses joues. Il releva sa tête vers lui, la forçant à le regarder puis il l'inspecta.

- Je… je ne me sentais pas… très… bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre après quelques minutes de silence.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda avec compréhension. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait protégé et empêché d'avoir à subir cette épreuve. Cependant il savait que le pire était à venir et qu'il faudrait bien qu'un jour, elle se confronte à cet homme. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, attendant qu'elle ne se calme. Lorsqu'il sentit que sa respiration était de nouveau régulière et que ses tremblements avaient cessés, il laissa retomber doucement ses mains le long de ses bras et il la conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. À peine le seuil franchi, ils entendirent Lance à l'autre bout du couloir s'insurger.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Je suis son avocat, monsieur Travel est libérable sous caution et celle-ci vient d'être réglée. Nous vous reverrons au tribunal.

- Lieutenant Spike, faites quelque chose voyons !

- Je ne peux rien faire et vous le savez, répondit l'homme concerné.

L'avocat en question se tourna, cachant le tiers interpellé et ajouta :

- Allons-y.

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer devant Félicity que les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers eux. Lorsque celle-ci vit de qui il était question, elle se sentit sur le point de s'effondrer. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers eux, sa détermination flancha. Oliver vint se placer d'instinct devant elle, mettant un bras devant elle pour la faire reculer légèrement. Travel arriva devant eux, flanqué de son défenseur, et leur sourit avec assurance.

- Ravie de vous revoir ma jolie…susurra-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Par réflexe, Félicity porta la main à son flanc, là où sa cicatrice se trouvait, ce qui fit sourire Travel. Du coin de l'œil, Oliver s'en aperçu.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle. Je vous interdis de lui parler, menaça-t-il avec calme et froideur.

Il reporta son regard sur Oliver comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant et il sourit. Son avocat lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille puis lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, il l'entraina vers la sortie, le faisant disparaître. Lance accourut vers eux mais Oliver arborait un air menaçant qui le fit reculer lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur.

- Détective, cela n'était pas censé arriver. Vous aviez dit qu'il ne la verrait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler, savoir qu'elle était là, rétorqua-t-il furieux.

- Je sais Oliver, et ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Il devait rester en cellule mais étant donné ses influences ils lui ont fixé une caution. Elle était suffisamment élevée pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir avant le procès mais quelqu'un l'a payé.

- Rien ne l'arrête, vous auriez dû vous en douter !

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils entendirent en fond, la petite voix tremblante, quasiment un murmure, de Félicity.

- Il m'a fait un clin d'œil…

Oliver se tourna vers elle et Lance se rapprocha d'eux. Tétanisée, le regard fuyant, elle venait de parler machinalement, presque inconsciente de ce qu'elle disait.

- Quoi ? Firent les deux hommes en cœur.

Elle releva doucement la tête et sembla recouvrer ses esprits et un peu de sa lucidité.

- Il… quand nous étions dans la salle… il m'a regardé… droit dans les yeux… Il m'a fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est impossible, répondit Lance. Il n'aurait pas pu savoir que vous étiez derrière cette vitre. Il ne savait pas que vous seriez là.

- Quelqu'un a dû lui dire, intervint Oliver. Il a voulu l'intimider.

- Je ne vois pas qui, l'agent dont m'a parlé mademoiselle Smoak est introuvable depuis cette nuit.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles les deux hommes se fixèrent.

- Détective, je crois qu'il y a une taupe dans votre service, conclut Oliver.

**Comme je l'ai dit sur mon autre fiction, les prochaines publications risquent d'avoir un peu de retard (pas autant que je l'aurai cru cependant),**

**Suite à une perte dans la famille, j'ai du partir pour Vancouver ce qui me retarde dans pas mal de choses.**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, m'écrivent et notamment des messages d'encouragement et de soutien **

**À bientôt j'espère, je ferai au plus vite**

**Lia L.**


	8. Chapter 8 Nous ne sommes pas seuls

La remarque d'Oliver jeta un grand froid. Le silence fut rompu lorsque le lieutenant Spike intervint et demanda à Lance de venir. Félicity n'avait toujours pas bougé et Oliver se tourna vers elle, caressant doucement ses bras.

- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils quittèrent le poste de police. Ce fut toujours dans un silence religieux que Félicity laissa Oliver prendre les devants. Ils montèrent dans la voiture puis il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu te sens d'attaque à travailler où veux-tu que nous rentrions ?

- Oliver, tu as une entreprise à diriger et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de travailler.

- Je veux être sûr que tu ailles bien.

- Je vais bien. Allons-y.

Elle esquissa un mince sourire pour appuyer ses paroles et le chauffeur les emmena à Queen Consolidated. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, Diggle les accueillit avec surprise. Lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à parler, il interrogea Oliver du regard.

- Des nouvelles des actions de UNIDAQ ? S'enquit Oliver, ignorant le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

- J'ai un dossier à te montrer.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau laissant Félicity s'installer au sien. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte, Digg se tourna vers son patron.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Je me suis inquiété quand tu m'as dit que vous alliez identifier Travel.

- Je me fais du souci pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai eu un aperçu de ce qu'elle a enduré et je ne suis pas prêt à la laisser revivre une chose pareille, rétorqua Oliver avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Si nous voulons être sûrs qu'elle puisse témoigner, il faudrait l'aider à aller de l'avant.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle veuille en parler. Mais ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle garde tout pour elle, et toi comme moi connaissons les répercussions que cela peut avoir. Ça va la détruire de l'intérieur.

Diggle regarda Oliver tout en réfléchissant. Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur amie qui s'était plongée dans le travail. Le visage éteint, de grandes cernes bleutées, elle semblait aussi fragile qu'un oisillon.

- Il va falloir s'armer de patience mais je pense que tu peux y arriver, conclut John. Tu as vécu des choses affreuses sur cette île, ce qui te donne un avantage. Tu sais comment aborder le sujet et pousser quelqu'un à se confier sur ce qui est difficile. Tu peux rentrer dans sa tête et te mettre à sa place.

- Tu as fait l'Afghanistan, tu es aussi bien placé que moi, rétorqua Oliver.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- J'en suis incapable Digg.

- Tu peux le faire. Tu as juste peur que cela te pousse à exhiber une facette de toi-même que tu te refuses de montrer aux autres. En plus de ça, tu vas être amené à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle alors profites-en.

Il avait touché juste. En présence de Félicity, Oliver se sentait faible. Maintes fois il avait voulu lui parler, se dévoiler car seule elle savait l'écouter ou même lui parler. Seulement voilà, lui raconter le moindre de ses souvenirs serait prendre le risque de l'horrifier et la perdre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle le considère comme un monstre, un meurtrier car au plus profond de lui il savait que son opinion de lui comptait énormément. Elle avait été la première à le voir comme un héros, quelqu'un de bon qui méritait d'être heureux alors il n'était pas prêt à perdre l'estime qu'elle avait de lui. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Et si s'ouvrir à elle signifiait la perdre, alors il resterait aussi distant et éloigné que possible. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait aimer un monstre, comment arriverait-il lui-même à se supporter ? Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, l'empêchant de se noyer dans les méandres et les profondeurs destructrices de sa mémoire.

Un coup de téléphone les interrompit et John le laissa. Décrochant le téléphone, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite la voix de son interlocuteur déblatérant sur les chiffres mensuels et autres informations superflues. Il raccrocha bien vite mais la journée passa d'une lenteur effrayante avec une succession de réunions et rapports soporifiques à rédiger.

* * *

Félicity eut bien du mal à rester concentrée car son esprit divaguait partout ailleurs. Trois jours seulement étaient passés depuis qu'elle s'était échappée mais elle avait l'impression de vivre avec ce fardeau depuis une éternité. Son esprit jouait avec ses nerfs, ressassant sans arrêts dans sa tête l'image de cet homme qui ce matin encore, l'avait tourmentée. Et comme les tortures allaient de pair, l'ascenseur du couloir s'ouvrit sur Sarah qui s'avançait déjà vers elle. Magnifique dans son éternel jean et sa veste de cuir, Félicity eut un pincement au cœur. C'était instinctif, la voir lui faisait éprouver de la jalousie qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir. Après tout, elle ne possédait aucuns droits sur Oliver et si l'une d'elle avait son mot à dire, cela ne serait pas elle.

- Il est libre ? J'aimerai lui parler un instant, demanda Sarah.

- Bonjour. Bien sûr, il est dans son bureau, répondit-elle avec professionnalisme.

La visiteuse esquissa un mince sourire et s'avança vers les portes vitrées du bureau de son patron sans demander son reste. La voyant entrer et se rapprocher de lui, Félicity se força à ne pas regarder dans leur direction et resta focalisée sur son travail.

Lorsqu'Oliver vit sa compagne rentrer dans son bureau, il ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle lui sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dispensa un faible baiser et jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Félicity qui semblait occupée dans la lecture de dossiers importants. Tournant la tête vers Sarah, il demanda :

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois mettre les pieds à QC.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrai passer te voir, répondit-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau, et que l'on pourrait aller manger un morceau avant mon service de ce soir. Histoire de se voir un peu.

- Je suis désolé, ce soir Diggle est occupé alors je dois rester avec Félicity.

- Et si tu la ramenais chez toi et que tu venais ensuite… il y a suffisamment de sécurité chez toi et puis il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps.

Se rapprochant de lui, elle fit sa moue boudeuse afin de l'amadouer mais Oliver resta froid.

- Je dois veiller sur elle.

Exaspérée, elle se leva.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es surprotecteur avec elle ? Je veux dire, elle peut bien se passer de toi quelques heures ! Elle ne risque rien au manoir !

Oliver se pinça l'arête du nez, en proie à une frustration grandissante. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher et il ne voulait pas se confronter à elle. Il souffla et acquiesça. Il allait lui accorder vingt minutes, pas une de plus. Se levant, il se posta devant elle.

- Vingt minutes. Je t'accompagne au Verdant et je rentre.

Elle hocha la tête et l'enlaça.

Se dégageant de son étreinte, il sortit et s'avança vers son assistante, Sarah sur ses talons. Il se racla la gorge pour faire signe de présence et Félicity releva ses timides yeux bleus vers lui.

- J'accompagne Sarah au Verdant je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, le chauffeur t'emmènera au manoir et je t'y rejoindrai. Ça va aller ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Oliver, j'ai vécu vingt-quatre ans sans toi, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir ce soir. Prends ton temps.

- Tu vois, elle t'a dit de prendre ton temps alors on peut…

- Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il en coupant Sarah. Moins d'une demi-heure.

Elle hocha la tête et tout en se levant, prit son sac et la pile de dossiers qu'elle était en train d'examiner.

- Dans ce cas je vais y aller. Les bureaux sont vides alors autant rentrer.

Souriant avec professionnalisme, elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée et partit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Oliver et Sarah retournèrent dans le bureau le temps pour lui de régler quelques affaires et ils quittèrent à leur tour les locaux. Ils repartirent avec la moto de Sarah et arrivèrent au Verdant en peu de temps. Thea n'étant pas encore arrivée, ils étaient seuls. Profitant de la tranquillité des lieux, ils descendirent au sous-sol et Sarah commença à se coller contre Oliver, enlevant déjà sa veste de cuir tout en l'embrassant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il déboussolé.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je fais... murmura-t-elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

L'esprit ailleurs, il n'était pas d'humeur à cela et il se raidit lorsque Sarah tira sur son nœud de cravate. Percevant le malaise, elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec surprise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. Ce n'est juste pas le bon moment, répondit-il simplement en se dégageant.

- Oliver, parle-moi.

Il réajusta ses vêtements et lui tourna le dos, prétextant examiner les ordinateurs. Elle l'approcha de lui et le tourna vers elle. Son regard était impénétrable et il arborait un air froid.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais y aller, Félicity m'attend.

- Oh. Je vois…tu penses encore à elle.

Une tension palpable se fit ressentir et un silence lourd de sens s'abattit entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu éprouves des… sentiments ? Pour elle ?

Son regard restait impénétrable.

- Elle est mon amie.

- Ollie…

- Écoute, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas aptes à nous épancher sur nos émotions et encore moins à chercher à les interpréter. Alors ne me demandes pas de le faire. Elle est importante à mes yeux et après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, je me dois d'être là. Que ça te plaise ou non.

- Je cherche juste à savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous.

- Sarah, si on est ensemble toi et moi c'est justement parce que nous ne serons jamais un couple et que c'est plus facile pour nous deux. Nous avons partagés énormément toi et moi. Mais ne me demandes pas de parler de moi. Et encore moins de m'attacher à nous. J'ai eu des sentiments forts pour toi autrefois mais maintenant tu sais comme moi que si nous sommes ensemble c'est par complaisance et solitude. Rien d'autre. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi alors ne viens pas tout gâcher avec les sentiments. Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais avec moi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bon, je… je vais aller à mon poste, ajouta-t-elle tout en se forçant à sourire.

Oliver acquiesça et l'accompagna au bar à l'étage. Thea arriva au même moment et vint vers eux. Oliver fut surpris de son avance et s'inquiéta.

- Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ?

- Bonsoir à toi Ollie !

Face au regard sérieux de son frère et devant l'angoisse de ses traits, elle répondit immédiatement.

- Il n'y a personne, maman est encore avec Walter à l'extérieur et Carla est rentrée chez elle. Pourquoi ?

- Félicity est rentrée, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste sans protection.

- De toute façon, même si elle avait été là, je voyais mal Carla la défendre. À part peut-être contre une dinde crue.

Sarah sourit mais Oliver ne trouvait pas la situation risible. Thea la fit taire d'un regard et se tourna vers Oliver.

- Je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Rentre au manoir et envoie-moi un message pour me tenir au courant.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et sortit à la hâte. Il passa par l'arrière prendre sa moto et tout en l'enfourchant, il démarra en trombe.

* * *

La circulation était fluide, lui permettant d'arriver chez lui aussi rapidement qu'il l'espérait. Cependant, lorsqu'il se gara dans l'allée, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Aucune lumière n'était allumée or il savait pertinemment que Félicity était rentrée. La voiture qui l'avait raccompagné se trouvait encore devant le manoir. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'être à l'intérieur. Pourtant, à en croire l'obscurité environnante, on aurait dit que le terrain était inhabité. Même l'éclairage extérieur manquait et seul le bruit du vent rompait le silence de cette nuit sombre.

Il se hâta de rejoindre le perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée non sans une certaine difficulté. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à rejoindre l'intérieur, il constata qu'un meuble avait été poussé contre la porte, d'où le problème. Cherchant à tâtons puis appuyant sur l'interrupteur, l'obscurité persistante acheva de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Son cœur s'emballa et il pensa instinctivement à elle.

- Félicity ? Appela-t-il.

Des bruits de pas étouffés lui parvinrent faiblement de l'étage et il réitéra.

- Félicity !

Il entend un objet se briser au-dessus, ce qui le dit perdre son sang-froid. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita dans l'escalier afin de rallier l'étage et courut en direction de la chambre de son assistante. Lorsqu'il parvint à l'aile où elle se trouvait, il aperçut sa porte et vit que celle-ci était entrouverte. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, il la trouva vide et vit une lampe fracassée au sol près de l'entrée de la chambre. Il jura et retourna dans le couloir. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien être. La panique commença à le gagner et il s'imagina le pire scénario possible. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Si sa respiration n'était pas aussi saccadée, il aurait pu se concentrer sur les bruits alentours afin de distinguer une éventuelle présence. Un coup sourd résonne de l'autre ôté et il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Gagné par une rage et une volonté de fer, il s'y engagea sans réfléchir. À mesure qu'il avançait dans cette obscurité oppressante, il se maudissait de l'avoir laissé seule.

Trop occupé à culpabiliser, il ne fit pas attention à l'ombre qui fonçait sur lui par la gauche, provenant d'un couloir mitoyen au sien. Lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette, il l'attrapa et s'apprêta à la plaquer contre le mur lorsqu'un cri s'échappa de la personne prisonnière de ses mains. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant le timbre de celle pour qui il était dans cet état de nerf.

* * *

Félicity tenta de se débattre de la prise de son agresseur lorsqu'elle perçut une voix réconfortante à son oreille.

- Félicity, calme-toi c'est moi.

La relâchant doucement il l'écarta suffisamment de lui afin qu'elle puisse distinguer son visage. Malgré la pénombre, il put voir ses larmes briller et son visage se détendre à la vue du sien. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle sembla sur le point de défaillir. Le soulagement fut tel lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était là auprès d'elle, qu'elle faillit fondre en larmes et se blottir dans ses bras.

- Oliver…

- Félicity, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La coupa-t-il.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivée, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai trouvé une enveloppe sur le lit.

Elle semblait terrifiée et ses yeux s'écartèrent d'effroi.

- Je l'ai ouverte et je l'ai vu... C'était lui et sa famille, ses enfants... sa femme... c'était lui !

- Mais qui ça ?

- L'homme de cette nuit ! Celui que j'ai tué !

- Tu ne l'as pas tué.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus et regardait partout autour d'elle. Saisissant son visage, Oliver se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle frais sur ses joues.

- Écoute-moi…

_Écoute_, répéta-t-il afin de capter toute son attention. Lorsqu'elle le regarda bien dans les yeux, il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu m'entends ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver cet homme !

- Il me regardait avec ce sourire…

- Ce n'est qu'une photo Félicity. Ne laisse pas la panique te submerger, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il cherche à t'atteindre par tous les moyens. Ne cède pas, reste forte.

Elle s'accrocha doucement à lui lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui et la rassurer. Il caressa de son autre main libre ses longs cheveux flottant librement dans son dos. La tête enfouie contre son torse, elle chuchota.

- Il était là…

- Il est mort Félicity, il ne peut pas…

- Il était là, le coupa-t-elle. Travel était là…

Oliver se figea. La panne d'électricité, la lampe brisée au sol, les bruits de pas et le coup qu'il avait entendu en témoignait. En cet instant précis, ils n'étaient peut-être pas seuls dans le manoir.

**En espérant que ça sera à votre goût et agréable à lire et que cela aura valu le coup d'attendre**

**Mes excuses pour le retard.**

**Prochainement, il y aura plus de moments tendres entre eux ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend !**

**Sinon des avis ? Critiques ? **

**À très vite mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! **

**En espérant que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage et encore merci de votre fidélité**

**Des bisous,**

**Lia L.**


	9. Chapter 9 Une alchimie palpable

Félicity était tendue à ses côtés. Il voulut la calmer mais une ombre se dessina un peu plus loin et Oliver se lança sur elle. Il s'apprêtait à projeter l'intrus dans les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit Diggle jurer. Il reconnut ses traits et relâcha sa poigne, libérant son ami. Toujours sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il eut du mal à se calmer mais aida son partenaire à se relever.

- Digg mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à cette heure-là ?

- L'intrusion dans le manoir a enclenché une alarme que j'ai branché il y a peu. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. En arrivant, j'ai vu que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et j'ai surpris un homme sortir par une des fenêtres du premier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivé il y a peu de temps.

Il y eut un froid et l'atmosphère se fit plus dure.

- Attends… Félicity était toute seule ici ?

Oliver souffla d'exaspération et de lassitude.

- J'étais avec Sarah.

Il regrettait d'avoir cédé. Jamais il n'aurait pu se pardonner si quelque chose était arrivé à Félicity. À cause de Sarah, ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe et désormais il ne la laisserait plus se mettre en travers de son devoir de protection.

Face au regard accusateur de John, il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser encore plus.

- Digg. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

Oliver se tourna vers elle et demanda très sérieusement ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai vu l'enveloppe dont je t'ai parlé. J'ai pris peur et juste après l'électricité s'est coupée. J'allais sortir de la chambre quand j'ai vu une ombre au bout du couloir. J'ai vite refermé la porte et reculé mais j'ai percuté la lampe qui est tombée au sol.

Sa respiration s'accélèra et elle commençait à trembler doucement. John mit une main apaisante sur son épaule et l'invita à continuer son récit calmement.

- Il a dû m'entendre car j'ai entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher. J'ai fermé la chambre avec la serrure et me suis réfugiée dans la tienne mais il a défoncée la porte alors j'ai couru dans le couloir et je suis tombée sur toi.

- C'était Travel ? Demanda Diggle.

- Je… je ne sais pas…

- Il ne ferait pas le sale boulot lui-même, intervint Oliver.

- En attendant, maintenant il est hors de question de te laisser seule une seule seconde, reprit Digg.

Il eut un regard appuyé vers Oliver qui hocha la tête.

John partit rétablir le courant et Oliver accompagna Félicity dans sa chambre à lui afin qu'elle ne retourne pas dans celle qui lui était désormais impossible de supporter. S'il voulait qu'elle se sente bien ici, il était hors de question qu'elle ne retourne dans celle-là alors que quelqu'un s'y était introduit. Et même s'il fallait qu'il dorme sur le canapé à côté du lit pour veiller sur elle, il le ferait. Il la fit assoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle. Relevant son menton d'une main, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ça va aller ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle faiblement.

Il la fit se pencher en avant, la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle finit par se dégager et le regarda avec gêne.

- Je sais que tu culpabilises et donc tu compenses en étant attentionné avec moi. Mais sache que tu n'y es pour rien Oliver alors ne te sens pas obligé d'être comme ça avec moi.

Ses mots le heurtèrent. Il se sentit blessé mais il comprit une chose importante. Etrangement, il ne faisait pas tout ça par culpabilité. Il le faisait car il en avait envie. Il avait envie d'être proche d'elle et de la réconforter. Cette pensée le déstabilisa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Certes, il y avait toujours eu une profonde affection entre eux et parfois même de l'ambiguïté mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Jamais les choses n'avaient pris une telle ampleur.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, coupant court à ses divagations et il se reprit.

- As-tu faim ? Je vais faire à manger.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle le suivit. Il la regarda, étonnée mais elle ajouta.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, seule. Et puis, Oliver Queen qui fait à manger ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Il la regarda avec amusement et esquissa un sourire aimable puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et alors que Félicity s'installa au comptoir de l'îlot central, Oliver commença les préparations d'une piccata de poulet. Plusieurs fois, il surprit les coups d'œil curieux de sa partenaire alors il la fit venir près de lui et se posta derrière elle. Passant ses bras autour d'elle et attrapant ses mains, il guida chacun de ses gestes dans les manipulations. Il se surprit à se rapprocher d'elle au fur et à mesure et la rassurer lorsqu'elle manipula la poêle. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec elle et encore plus, partager ce genre de choses avec elle. Jamais il ne prenait le temps d'apprécier ce genre de petits moments, de profiter des choses simples et il se promit d'y remédier. Trop absorbé dans ses quêtes sans fins, il ne prenait jamais le temps de souffler et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il passait à côté de sa vie. La protéger lui permettait de lever le pied et grâce à elle, il retrouvait enfin un semblant de vie normal.

* * *

Ils finirent ensemble l'aboutissement du plat et Félicity eut une drôle de sensation. Elle avait rêvé ce genre de scène étant petite mais elle s'était imaginée partager ces choses avec son mari. Pas son patron. Et pourtant, elle adorait passer du temps avec Oliver et elle espéra même qu'un jour, ils pourraient partager bien plus qu'un simple cours de cuisine ensemble. Elle rêva de revivre ces moments mais avec un lien plus profond que de l'amitié.

Lorsque tout fut prêt et disposé sur la table, Félicity arbora un air ravi. Attendri par la scène, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Les yeux pétillants et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle faisait plaisir à regarder. Disparue la jeune femme apeurée et renfermée. Il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa sa joue. Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda avec surprise. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire, il lui répondit :

- Tu as de la farine partout. Tu es bien plus habile avec un clavier que des ustensiles de cuisine.

- Je ne manie pas encore les couteaux avec ta dextérité, répondit-elle joueuse. Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire à manger, le taquina-t-elle.

- Avant d'échouer sur l'île, quand j'étais petit, je passais beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine avec Carla. Je la regardais faire et puis j'ai commencé à m'intéresser et elle m'a appris une ou deux choses. Hélas, j'ai bien peur que mes talents ne se soient perdus durent ces cinq ans, je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de cuisiner correctement, blagua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

S'étant installés, ils goutèrent une bouchée et Félicity ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il lui servit un verre de vin rouge, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

- C'est délicieux. Où est John ?

- Il est rentré, il m'a envoyé un message.

Ils discutèrent gentiment et Oliver lança la conversation sur un sujet moins drôle.

- Je sais que je ne parle jamais de ce qui est arrivé sur l'île mais il faut savoir que ce n'est pas la solution. Félicity, tout garder pour soi n'est pas une bonne chose. Alors… si tu as besoin de parler… à un ami, je suis là. J'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle hésita un moment avant de parler et Oliver patienta, ne voulant pas la bousculer.

- Ces derniers jours ont été durs. Je pense qu'il me faut juste un peu de temps et quand je serai prête, je te promets de venir te trouver.

Il hocha la tête et ils poursuivirent le repas sur une note plus agréable. La conversation prenait des tournures joyeuses et ils passèrent un bon moment. Lorsque vint le moment de débarrasser, ils se levèrent mais Oliver l'arrêta.

- Je t'en prie, reste assise, laisse-moi faire.

Apportant les assiettes dans l'évier, il manqua de les lâcher lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer cette phrase.

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre.

* * *

Se tournant vers elle, il vit qu'elle était très sérieuse et ne plaisantait pas. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

- Quand cette histoire sera finie, tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour me protéger Oliver. Et puis j'ai aussi besoin de pouvoir me débrouiller par moi-même. C'est assez frustrant d'être la seule de vous tous à avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger. Je me sens comme une chose fragile et inutile.

- Tu es forte Félicity. Ne penses pas ça de toi. M'enfin… si c'est ce que tu veux alors je t'apprendrais.

Elle esquissa un timide sourire en guise de remerciement, sourire qu'il ne manqua pas de lui retourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va te changer.

- Maintenant ?

- Ta première leçon commence maintenant.

Il lui fit signe de la tête de monter, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre de temps. Enfilant un débardeur et un legging de sport, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre lorsque quelques coups portés à sa porte l'arrêtèrent. Oliver passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était prête, il entra. Il avait troqué sa chemise contre un t-shirt fin, moulant sa musculature à la perfection, et un de ses pantalons habituels.

- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui attrapa la main d'instinct, sans prêter attention à la signification de son geste. Sa main dans la sienne, Félicity le suivit avec conviction, profitant de cette douce étreinte que lui offrait ce geste et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Comme elle aurai aimé connaitre la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Vu l'effusion de sensations qu'une simple poignée lui procurait, elle s'imaginait un nirvana impérissable s'il venait à la caresser du bout de ses lèvres. Il marchait un peu en avant, lui offrant la vue de son dos si droit, ses reins et ses fesses galbées. Elle avala difficilement et son cœur s'accéléra. Il émanait de cet homme une telle puissance et attraction qu'elle ne pouvait résolument pas lutter.

* * *

Il la fit descendre jusque deux étages en dessous et se retrouvèrent dans une salle faisant office de garage où se trouvaient des constructions inachevées de voiliers, des voitures de collection et des équipements de sports. S'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, Oliver se tourna vers elle et la regarda inspecter la salle. Face à son air surpris, il ajouta :

- Je venais ici avec mon père. Nous construisions un bateau ensemble.

Sa phrase captiva l'attention de son assistante et il continua, conscient qu'il avait envie de se confier à elle.

- Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, il travaillait tout le temps. Pourtant, toutes les semaines nous passions un soir ici tous les deux, avec rien pour nous interrompre. Ni le travail, ni le reste. J'étais heureux. Lorsque je me retrouvais ici avec lui, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait.

A présent, il caressait la proue de bois du bateau inachevé, arborant un air mélancolique. En cet instant, Félicity ressentit beaucoup de peine pour lui mais aussi beaucoup d'amour. À le voir ainsi, il ressemblait à un petit garçon vulnérable, attendant le retour de son père. Elle qui avait tant d'affection à donner regrettait de ne pouvoir lui en promulguer et combler ainsi le vide dans son cœur. Elle se contenta de s'approcher et de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit à son contact et posa sa main sur la sienne. Tout en mêlant ses doigts au sien, il enleva sa main de son épaule et laissa retomber leurs bras dans le vide.

- Merci d'être là, ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Tu es toujours à veiller sur moi alors que je ne représente qu'un boulet pour vous…

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit-il.

Conscient de sa vulnérabilité, Oliver se reprit, redevenant impassible et sûr de lui. Fini l'homme tourmenté qui s'ouvrait enfin au monde. Il venait de revêtir son masque et refouler ses sentiments. Pour la énième fois. Frustrée de ce changement total, Félicity se promit de le pousser à la confidence à un autre moment.

* * *

Il appuya sur un bouton, ce qui changera instantanément la luminosité et instaura une ambiance plus sombre. Il tira un tapis de sol vers eux et attendit qu'elle s'approche. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il lui parla.

- Attaque-moi.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

Elle hésita mais il l'encouragea à le frapper.

- Ça ne me tuera pas Félicity, je pense survivre à tes coups.

Alors qu'elle se jeta sur lui avec une dextérité surprenante et qui l'étonna, il intercepta son poing et la fit basculer. Elle crut s'effondrer sur le sol mais il la retint par la taille et la releva vers lui.

- Encore.

- Je ne vais jamais…

- Allez.

Elle souffla un bon coup et se jeta de nouveau vers lui. Il la repoussa doucement et lui attrapa le bras avant que ses fesses ne touchent parterre.

- Ancre tes pieds. Joues sur la surprise de ton adversaire.

Elle recommença, à la différence près qu'au moment où il allait l'attraper, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et glissa sous son bras avant de se redresser et le frapper au visage avec le poing serré. Le coup intercepta Oliver et sa tête tourna. Morte de honte et rongée par la culpabilité, Félicity mit ses mains devant son visage et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolée… Oliver… Est-ce que ça va ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, un air fier et satisfait, il répondit avec un sourire :

- C'est exactement ce que j'attendais. Bien joué.

En colère, elle croisa les bras.

- Je ne trouve pas ça amusant de te frapper Oliver. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais mon apprentissage. Je ne veux pas te frapper !

- Bien. On va tester autrement. Tu vas devoir te défendre.

Avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de broncher, il s'avança vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Surprise, elle voulut se décaler mais se heurta davantage à lui. Ce qu'Oliver n'anticipa pas fut le jeu de jambe maladroit de Félicity qui les fit basculer tous les deux sur le tapis. Le dos contre le tissu synthétique froid et collant, il releva la tête sur son assistante, allongée sur lui, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le souffle court et rapide de Félicity caressa le visage d'Oliver ce qui fit-elle accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Perchée au-dessus de lui, elle pouvait admirer la fine pellicule de sueur qui ornait le front de son patron et sentir l'odeur boisée et fruitée qui émanait de son corps. Chacun pris dans la contemplation de l'autre, aucun des deux ne buvez et les secondes semblèrent se figer. Le temps s'égraina avec une lenteur improbable et une incroyable tension électrique était suspendue dans l'air. Les mains figées dans l'air, Oliver osa enfin les laisser retomber et celle-ci se posèrent sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Félicity retint son souffle et ne bougea plus. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure, il en profita pour caresser sa joue et laissa glisser ses doigts jusque ses lèvres. Félicity les entrouvrit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, incapable de résister à cette invitation. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à milles, aucun des deux ne s'était imaginé poursuivre l'entraînement ainsi. À court de pensées raisonnables, Oliver rapprocha son visage, résolut à éliminer les quelques centimètres de distance qui les séparait.

**Mes chers followers et lecteurs/lectrices, je suis de retour après un certain retard, je m'en excuse !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira car en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

**N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et critiques ! **

**Encore merci pour votre soutien et vos messages c'est boostant et inspirant**

**Je vous dis à très vite,**

**Lia L.**


	10. Chapter 10 Les choses se compliquent

Félicity avait rêvé maintes et maintes fois ce moment. Elle l'avait espéré plus que jamais et maintenant que c'était sur le point de se produire, le magnétisme d'Oliver la fit chavirer encore plus qu'elle ne le présageait. Il émanait de cet homme une attraction au-delà du vraisemblable. Elle voulait se perdre dans un baiser avec lui, un baiser qui promettait de les perdre l'un comme l'autre cependant, il y avait Sarah. Et même si elle jalousait leur relation, jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre de s'y immiscer en tant que tiers séparateur. Sarah était son amie, Oliver aussi, elle ne devait pas tout détruire.

Oliver avait envie de l'embrasser, il était désespérément attiré par elle et il était prêt à se damner encore cinq ans pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes mais il y avait Sarah. Il était conscient qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux, du moins de son côté. La passion qu'il éprouvait en cet instant pour Félicity était une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas avec Sarah. L'avait-il déjà connu avec elle ? Cependant, même si le doute l'habitait, il était un homme nouveau, changé et même s'il ne se voyait plus poursuivre avec elle toute sa vie, il ne devait pas la trahir. Jamais plus il ne se permettrait d'infliger une chose pareille à quelqu'un auquel il tenait. Après tout, il aimait Sarah. Mais d'une tendre affection fraternelle, rien de plus. C'est pourquoi il se ressaisit avant de commette une terrible erreur. S'il l'avait embrassé, il aurai à la fois trompé Sarah mais aussi donné une piètre image de lui à Félicity. Car l'important était quand même la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Il ne supporterait pas de la décevoir. Cela le tuerait. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir perçu son bon côté et l'avoir aider à être quelqu'un de meilleur.

C'est ainsi que tout deux prirent conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer et des conséquences que cela aurai. Il détournèrent donc la tête et se regardèrent sans oser parler. La situation fut vite gênante et Oliver voulut y mettre fin rapidement. Coincé sous son assistante il ne voulut pas se montrer brusque en la repoussant et c'est ainsi qu'il la fit rouler sur le côté pour atterrir au-dessus d'elle, libre de son corps. Ainsi posté dans cette position, Félicity maintenant sous lui, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, il dut lutter pour réfréner ses ardeurs et ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ afin de gouter ses lèvres. Il reprit ses esprit lorsqu'elle se dégagea et lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Il sourit face à l'aide qui lui était proposée. Il s'imagina Félicity tentant vainement de le faire décoller du sol, cependant il accepta volontiers la main qui lui était tendue.

Une chaleur intense irradiait de la paume d'Oliver, se propageant dans le bras de Félicity et fourmillant dans tout son corps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'Oliver la contemplait. Son air sage et innocent cachait une jeune femme extrêmement forte et courageuse ce qui l'impressionna. Cependant elle n'était pas infaillible et il fallait la faire parler afin de lui ôter un énorme poids de ses épaules frêles. En attendant qu'elle se décide à se confier, il fallait faire sortir la colère et la peur qui étaient emprisonnées à l'intérieur d'elle. Il attrapa des gants de boxe qu'il lui fit passer, non sans remarquer son air surpris, puis il attrapa lui-même de quoi amortir les chocs.

- Frappe.

- En quoi me faire taper dans un coussin va m'aider à me défendre ?

- Ne discute pas Félicity…

Elle obtempéra mais cogna avec hésitation. Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait alors il la piégea. Il esquiva le coup et tout en attrapant sa taille il la plaqua au sol. Surprise et décontenancée, elle ne parvint pas à éviter l'assaut et se retrouva donc les fesses au sol. Oliver la toisa d'un air narquois et lui tendit à son tour la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour t'énerver. Je veux que tu cognes Félicity, pas que tu m'endormes.

- Je n'aime pas frapper. Apprends-moi à esquiver plutôt, gémit-elle.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en sortir comme ça. Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à te battre, c'est ce que je fais.

- Je pensais plutôt au maniement d'une arme, rougit-elle.

D'abord surpris, Oliver avoua tout de même que l'idée n'était pas si ridicule que ça et que consciencieuse et patiente comme elle était, elle pourrait s'avérer être une excellente élève. Il lui prit le bras et la guida au fond de la pièce dans un recoin vide qui n'avait pas interpellé Félicity au premier abord. Il appuya sur un pan du mur et une lumière clignota avant de laisser des panneaux de bois pivoter, dévoilant un attirail impressionnant. Des couteaux, lances, saï, pistolets, revolvers, arbalètes, arc et flèches s'imposaient sur le mur. D'autres armes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues étaient éparpillées ci et là et attirèrent sa attention. La vue de toute ces lames tranchantes et métalliques la déstabilisèrent un instant, lui rappelant le cauchemar de se retrouver démunie face à ces objets de tortures puis elle songea qu'il était temps d'apprendre à se défendre seule. Elle était la seule incapable de pouvoir gérer une situation périlleuse. Dès qu'elle se trouvait en difficulté, elle n'avait d'autres moyens que de devoir compter sur Oliver et se reposer sur sa protection. Désormais, cette période de sa vie était finie. Plus jamais elle ne serait dépendante de quelqu'un pour assurer sa survie. Elle allait elle aussi faire preuve de courage et de force, et se confronter au monde impitoyable et cruel qui l'entourait. La douce jeune femme du département informatique avait disparue. Ne restait à présent qu'une victime affamée de vengeance et de revanche sur le destin.

* * *

S'approchant avec précaution, elle allait attraper les jolis tridents argentés et surement extrêmement affutés lorsqu'Oliver l'interrompit.

- Je pense que ceci est plus adapté pour toi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux tout en tendant l'objet concerné.

- Ton arc ? Tu es vraiment sûr ?

- Avec ta patience, ton self-control et un peu d'entrainement, cela fera une arme parfaite pour toi. Et puis je ne me sers plus de celui-ci depuis que tu m'as offert l'autre.

- Mais tu maitrises déjà les flèches, pourquoi ne pas augmenter notre rayon d'action ? Apprendre à me défendre malgré la proximité.

- Fais-moi confiance, c'est parfait pour toi.

Elle n'ajouta rien et se décida à suivre l'instinct de son patron. Il tira une dalle de carrelage du sol, dévoilant un escalier qui descendait et il la mena vers l'étage du dessous où se trouvait davantage de matériel d'entrainement, notamment des cibles et autres accessoires de combat. Il attrapa au passage un carquois rempli et attrapé une pomme dans une corbeille de fruit. Elle le suivit sans mot dire et s'arrêta lorsqu'il le lui demanda. Il alla disposer la pomme sur une poutre à quelques mètres en face d'elle puis il s'assit sur une chaise métallique et l'observa.

- Vise la pomme.

- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, sidérée, et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Tu as bien compris.

- Mais… tu ne me fais pas faire le truc du bol comme avec Roy ?

- Pas la peine. Tu as déjà une excellente maitrise de toi et un contrôle total de tes émotions.

Cela restait à prouver mais elle se retint bien de lui dire.

Soufflant, elle tendit l'arc, mit la flèche du mieux qu'elle put et lâcha la corde. Le projectile tomba lamentablement à ses pieds et elle rougit de honte. Elle n'osa pas le regarder mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il souriait.

- Recommence.

- Mais je…

- Recommence.

Il ne perçait dans sa voix aucune moquerie mais au contraire un ton extrêmement sérieux et posé. Elle râla mais obtempéra et la même chose se produisit. Exaspérée, elle souffla et se tourna vers son patron qui la regardait, amusé. Il se leva, ramassa la flèche tombée au sol et la lui tendit. Elle la regarda sans pour autant la prendre. Il l'obligea à la prendre et à recommencer. Lorsqu'elle se positionna, il vint se placer derrière elle et placa ses mains sur sa taille. Se penchant à son oreille, il murmura :

- Respire lentement. Ajuste ta position, tu es trop droite et guidée, détends-toi…

_Facile à dire_, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas comme si il éveillait tous ses sens en posant ses mains sur elle. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait le parfait contrôle de ses émotions…

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est l'orientation de tes doigts...

Il enleva ses mains de son corps pour venir les positionner sur les siennes et ajuster la prise de ses doigts.

- Maintenant, vise. Prends ton temps. Et n'oublie pas de respirer lentement…

Son souffle chatouillait sa nuque alors qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle, le timbre de sa voix rauque le déconcentrant plus que de raison.

- Maintenant tu tends un peu plus la corde… et tu tires.

Ils relâchèrent ensemble et la flèche partit s'abattre dans le mur d'en face, loupant de peu le fruit. Frustrée et découragée, elle laissa retomber ses épaules mais il posa sa main sur son bras.

- C'était nettement mieux. Avec un peu d'entrainement, ce sera parfait.

- Il se passera des années avant que je n'atteigne ton niveau, gémit-elle. C'est trop long…

- Je t'apprendrais d'autres choses encore si ça peut te rassurer mais je veux que tu te concentres sur cette arme. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'elle peut te mener très loin si tu prends la peine d'apprendre à la maitriser.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit et ils remontèrent ensemble jusqu'au grand hall. Oliver ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sarah et de la colère s'empara de lui.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cependant, il lui en voulait de ce qui s'était passé et la voir en cet instant, n'était pas pour l'aider à se calmer.

- Digg m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui s'était passé, je suis venue voir comment ça allait.

Traduction, elle venait voir s'il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Car elle avait beau prétexter de nobles intentions, elle n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil à Félicity pour voir si elle allait bien.

- Et le bar ?

- Thea m'a autorisé à partir.

- Elle n'aurait peut-être pas due.

- Oliver… l'interrompit doucement Félicity qui le trouvait un peu dur en cet instant.

Mais il ne lui prêta pas attention et restait là à fixer Sarah froidement.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais est-ce que je peux entrer ? Qu'on puisse parler…

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, répondit-il.

Félicity intervint au secours de son amie et se tourna vers Oliver.

- Je… je vais prendre une douche, je vous laisse un moment. Pour... discuter.

Il s'apprêta à objecter mais elle lui jeta un regard déterminé et monta. Résolu, il se décala de la porte afin de la laisser entrer et la referma brutalement.

- Écoute… je sais que tu m'en veux mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait.

- Si, moi. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que je la protège. Je savais qu'elle était en danger.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le faire Oliver !

- Peut-être mais en attendant je suis ici et je peux le faire, alors cesse de te mettre en travers de ma route.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard de Sarah qui ne montra pas qu'elle était blessée.

- Ollie… j'essaie juste de te comprendre, de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi afin que tu me parles mais tu restes fermé et…

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, il n'y a rien à dire. Ma seule priorité pour le moment, c'est de veiller sur elle et tu n'aides pas franchement Sarah.

Elle le regarda et pouvait voir sur ses traits qu'il était exaspéré. Elle-même était dépassée par la situation. Elle cherchait à partager plus avec lui, instaurer un minimum de complicité mais il restait fermé et peu enclin à approfondir leur relation. Elle attendait plus de lui mais ne cessait d'être déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'obtenir. L'amour d'Oliver Queen était dur à obtenir, elle le savait, mais plus elle attendait, plus cela lui semblait impossible et son cœur se brisait.

- Ça ne marche pas, je veux dire nous, enfin pas comme ça… commença-t-elle. Il faudrait…

- De la distance, termina-t-il. Totalement d'accord avec toi.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'il leur fallait du temps et qu'il y mette du sien dans leur couple mais sa réponse la heurta de plein fouet. N'avait-elle que si peu d'intérêt à ses yeux ? Elle n'ajouta rien et ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il fallait préserver sa fierté.

- Oui, cela nous fera du bien, cela nous permettra de… nous retrouver, conclut-elle.

Il préféra ne pas relever sa phrase, mais il doutait sincèrement pouvoir sauver son couple avec Sarah. Il l'aimait c'était certain mais pas d'un amour inconditionnel, un amour qui habite vos tripes. Non. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé c'était normal et jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer. Ils avaient un passé en commun. C'était comme un membre de sa famille mais plus aucun sentiment fort ne l'habitait à son égard. La passion autrefois partagée, passablement explicable par le côté interdit de leur relation et leur jeune âge, avait disparue et était belle et bien terminée. Elle n'avait jamais relevé d'un véritable amour doté de sentiments sincères et profonds. Lorsqu'il fit cette constation, Oliver sentit un poids se soulever et le soulagement envahir sa poitrine. Il respira un bref coup et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale.

- Merci de ta compréhension.

La tête nichée dans son épaule, elle acquiesça, retenant le sanglot qui menaçait d'exploser puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa plantée là, au milieu du corridor.

* * *

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et la réchauffa. Elle ne cessa de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire en bas, à l'étage du dessous. La curiosité piquée à vif, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, de se sécher et enfiler un pantalon de flanelle aux multiples couleurs et un débardeur. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit le couloir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, Oliver surgit du chemin de droite et se planta devant elle.

- Je te cherchais justement. Sympa le pyjama.

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit. Cela n'avait pas le même effet sur elle que lorsque c'était Digg qui le lui faisait remarquer.

- Viens avec moi, il faut que tu manges.

Il l'emmena à la cuisine où il fit réchauffer deux assiettes, surement préparées par les bons soins de Carla durant la journée. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant mais le sujet tant attendu par Félicity ne fut pas abordé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Oliver débarrassa puis ils montèrent se coucher. Arrivés devant la chambre de Félicity, il s'arrêta et une gêne s'installa entre eux. Il la regarda, alors qu'elle évitait ses yeux inquisiteurs et ne sachant quoi faire, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Puis, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se libérer de l'ivresse de son parfum, il partit rejoindre sa chambre, la laissant seule, surprise et comblée. Pas tout à fait remise de ce geste tendre qu'il venait d'avoir pour elle, elle alla se coucher, les idées plus tout à fait claires. Elle en oublia même de faire une chose importante avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

* * *

Oliver fut tiré de son court sommeil par un étrange bruit feutré venant du couloir. Travel n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas organiser une deuxième attaque dans la même journée. Cela n'était donc pas inquiétant. Il tenta de se rendormir mais cette fois-ci, il entendit une porte grincer. Repoussant les draps, il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt et se dépêcha de sortir voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le couloir, il ne vit rien d'anormal et retourna donc dans son lit jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne tilte dans son esprit. Félicity.

Se redressant, il grommela et ouvrit la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, son lit était désespérément vide.

_Merde_… grommela-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain mais celle-ci était déserte. La panique commença à le gagner et il sortit à la hâte tout en l'appelant. Arpentant l'étage de long en large, il la cherchait, en vain. Il se résolut à descendre et vit que la porte vitrée du salon principal était grande ouverte. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et malgré le faible clair de lune qui peinait à percer l'obscurité, il la vit. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient au gré du vent et cascadaient le long de son dos, brillant malgré la noirceur de la nuit. Elle marchait doucement, descendant les escaliers de la terrasse pour aller rejoindre la pelouse et s'aventurer un peu plus loin, atteignant quasiment l'entrée du bois. Se trouvant seulement à quelques mètres devant lui, il l'appela, tentant de l'intercepter mais elle ne réagit pas. Quelque chose clochait. Elle lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait voir dans sa posture que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa démarche était mécanique, loin de sa grâce habituelle. Elle semblait se diriger de manière approximative et ses bras tombaient le long de son corps, rendant sa marche guidée et impersonnelle.

Il courut jusqu'à elle et la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il effleura son bras de sa main afin de la tourner vers lui, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris de vêtements car elle était glacée. Malgré le mois, les soirées étaient encore fraiches et les températures diminuaient rapidement.

_Félicity…_

Il perçait dans sa voix un mélange d'inquiétude, de soulagement et d'incompréhension. Mais lorsqu'il se posta devant elle, les traits de la jeune femme le frappèrent de plein fouet et l'angoisse prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Les yeux dans le vague, elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Son visage était inanimé, sans expressions, comme si son âme avait déserté son corps. Ses yeux étaient voilés, son teint était blafard et sa respiration saccadée. Ainsi dénuée de vie, elle inspira à Oliver un sentiment de détresse. La voir ainsi le rendait malade. Inquiet de son état, il inspecta ses pupilles mais celles-ci présentaient une dilatation tout à fait normale. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas à l'appel de son nom. Était-elle consciente ?

Lorsqu'il voulut attraper son bras pour inspecter des quelconques signes d'injection ou autre, elle recula et grommela. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et murmura doucement son nom afin de la calmer et de la rassurer lorsque soudain sorti du plus profond de sa gorge, elle murmura d'une voix blanche et rauque :

- _Il va encore me faire du mal…_

**Je suis moins rapide dans mes post j'en suis désolée mais en plus d'avoir moins de temps, j'ai eu des soucis informatiques**

**J'ai perdu tous les chapitres déjà rédigés donc à refaire ! **

**La semaine prochaine je ne posterai pas avant Samedi car je pars en vacances et je n'aurai pas internet !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous promets des suites à venir très sympas,**

**Encore une fois "MERCI" pour vos lectures, avis, messages, c'est incroyable,**

**Rendez-vous prochainement sur mon autre fiction,**

**À bientôt,**

**Lia L.**


	11. Chapter 11 Dis moi la vérité

Lâchée d'un ton sinistre, cette phrase lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce fut à cet instant que son esprit rassembla toutes les pièces du puzzle et permit d'éclaircir sa confusion. Félicity était en pleine crise de somnambulisme. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle ne se rappellerait ni ce qu'elle avait dit, ni ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais à la voir ainsi, loin de son comportement habituel, il ne put en douter plus longtemps. Dérouté de faire face à ce genre de situations, il se rappela qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un somnambule en pleine crise. Surpris mais aussi dérouté, cela surpassait tout autre sentiment tel que l'inquiétude. Qui aurai cru qu'il se retrouverait un jour face à ça. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler, il savait que c'était possible mais pour lui, ces évènements étaient d'une rareté absolue. Ne sachant comment agir, il se contenta de la suivre, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue de peur qu'elle s'égare ou ne se blesse.

Il profita de la situation, afin d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire, et il essaya de poser quelques questions. Il se rendit vite compte que malgré son état de subconscience, elle pouvait tenir une discussion avec lui et répondre de la manière la plus normale qui soit.

- Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, hein ? Chuchota-t-il doucement.

- Oui.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Du mal.

- Il t'a frappé ?

- Oui. Et couper.

Elle porta instinctivement la main à son bras, là où l'homme de main l'avait gratifié d'une entaille. Sa cicatrice avait presque disparue et ne restait de l'incident qu'une pâle ligne rose.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Il m'a noyé dans cette horrible cuve… si tranchante…

Sa voix était murmure plaintif. Elle se frotta les mains, là où le métal ciselé avait laissé sa morsure.

- Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre, Félicity ?

- Il m'a attaché et…

Comme si une horloge invisible l'avait ramenée à la réalité, elle s'interrompit et son regard se voila davantage. Lui revint alors la vision de la cicatrice circulaire qui ornait ses côtes et il se rappela qu'elle lui avait parlé d'une arme blanche. Il lui faudrait en découvrir davantage à ce sujet.

- Il est tard…

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le manoir, elle partit en direction des bois. À mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, il lui chuchotait de rentrer, essayant ainsi d'influencer son subconscient et la ramener en sureté à l'intérieur. Il prenait garde de garder ses distances avec elle, ne voulant pas perturber son cycle de sommeil. Le seul moment qui posa problème fut le retour au manoir. Trébuchant sur une marche, il la saisit par le bras dans un pur réflexe de soutien mais lorsque sa main attrapa le bras de Félicity, celle-ci adopta une tout autre attitude. Sur la défensive, elle recula vivement et se débattit, gémissant, comme si on lui infligeait une douleur atroce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il fut surpris de la voir dans une telle détresse et se demanda alors si elle rêvait. Et si c'était le cas, revivait-elle cette fameuse nuit ? Était-elle en plein cauchemar ? Il aurait donné cher pour la sortir de son tourment, la prendre dans ses bras et aller la coucher afin de faire disparaitre de son visage angélique, toute trace de terreur et d'angoisse. Il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin de la protéger, autant que c'était le cas avec Thea. Peut-être était-ce sa culpabilité de l'avoir impliqué dans ses histoires ou tout simplement son amitié pour elle et le profond attachement qui en découlait. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais son instinct de protection prenait le dessus. Aussi jeune et fragile qu'elle était, elle lui rappelait sa sœur et son contrôle protecteur reprenait le dessus.

Ce fut pourtant frustré qu'il restait là, à ne pouvoir la toucher de peur d'entraîner des conséquences désastreuses, et il continua de murmurer pour elle, la guidant jusque dans sa chambre où elle se replaça dans son lit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il remonta le drap sur elle et lorsque sa respiration fut régulière et calme, il caressa ses cheveux. Son cœur se gonfla à la vue du visage désormais apaisée de son amie et résolut à veiller sur elle afin que rien ne lui arrive de nouveau, il prit une couverture dans l'imposante commode de chêne, puis s'installa sur un fauteuil qu'il approcha de son lit. Peu lui importait ce que cela lui couterait en terme d'argent ou de santé, il ne permettrait plus qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, faute de sa négligence. Il lui avait fallu imaginer le pire pour elle pour enfin se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle avait.

Il ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit-là, aux aguets, afin de veiller sur sa protégée.

* * *

Il la regardait dormir, assis sur un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores, toujours tiré de son sommeil par les sombres cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Seulement, il n'avait pas été le seul tourmenté cette fois-ci. Félicity avait été agitée toute la nuit. Il avait alors craint qu'elle ne se relève mais elle s'était contentée de se tourner inlassablement dans son lit. Ne plus dormir des heures entières lui avait permis de réfléchir et ressasser les récents évènements.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata à quel point il était tendu et en colère. Clignant des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière du jour, elle se redressa dans son lit, les membres tout endoloris. Elle le regarda la fixer et ne pus cacher sa surprise face à la froideur d'Oliver. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre et ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais la question qu'il lui posa la prit de court.

- Depuis quand es-tu somnambule Félicity ?

L'évocation de ce sujet lui rappela que la veille, elle n'avait pas pris les médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Et comme il le lui avait mentionné, un oubli pouvait vite se transformer en grave erreur. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et face à son silence, il insista.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça alors je te le demande, depuis combien de temps ?

Était-il toujours si autoritaire ? Elle se remémora leurs nombreuses querelles et à bien y réfléchir, oui, il l'était de nature.

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas normal.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Oliver.

- Bien sûr que c'est la peine ! Tu te mets à faire une crise alors que tu n'as aucuns antécédents ! Cela pourrai recommencer alors je t'emmène de suite consult…

- J'ai un traitement, coupa-t-elle. Pour contrer les effets. On me l'a prescrit à l'hôpital… il y a quelques jours.

Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent et l'incompréhension se lut sur son visage fatigué.

- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ?

Le silence qui s'abattit parla pour elle.

- Je vois, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, furieux. Y-t-il d'autres choses que je devrais savoir et dont on ne m'as pas informé à ta demande ?

Félicity se recroquevilla, soudain fragile et perdue et Oliver s'en voulut d'avoir été brusque et laissé son inquiétude prendre le dessus. Félicity traversait une passe difficile et la brusquer n'arrangerait pas les choses. Cependant, la tournure des évènements ne manqua pas de l'interpeller. Depuis quand faisait-elle autant de secrets ? N'avait-elle pas assez confiance en lui pour se livrer ? Il pensait pourtant qu'ils étaient comme des amis à présent.

Il se leva, s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule tout en redressent son menton de son autre main. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il ajouta :

- Félicity, parles moi je t'en prie… ne te renfermes pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant le sanglot qui menaçait de la secouer au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et après un long moment d'hésitation, elle capitula.

- Le soir où je suis restée séquestrée dans cet entrepôt… bien après l'épisode de la torture psychologique, las de voir qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, Travel s'est mis en tête de me faire du mal…

Oliver écouta religieusement, ne l'interrompant pas au risque de la pousser à arrêter là. Chaque fois qu'elle se confiait un peu plus, elle s'ouvrait à lui, lui permettant d'intervenir dans ses émotions et lui laissant une chance de l'aider.

- Il m'a injecté une drogue, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Bien loin de ce que l'on a pu voir avec le Vertigo. On était au niveau au-dessus. Elle n'entraine pas d'addictions mais ajoutée à un puissant dérivé, elle engendre des douleurs atroces et insupportables car elle s'immisce jusqu'au centre hypothalamique et créer l'illusion d'une attaque au niveau du système cérébral. Pendant cinq heures mon cerveau à envoyé des signaux au reste de mon corps, engendrant des réactions puissantes et incontrôlables. Pendant cinq heures, c'est comme si on me brulait vive sur un bûcher alors qu'on me dépeçait morceaux de chair par morceaux de chair.

Son visage était sombre et Oliver fut frappé de voir comment Félicity dépeignait tout cela avec un cynisme évident et déconcertant, bien loin de sa personnalité. La jeune femme innocente, insouciante et joyeuse qu'il connaissait avait, en cet instant, disparue.

- Et quand enfin je suis sortie de cet enfer, le médecin m'a révélé les conséquences de ce cocktail. La molécule principale contenue dans le mélange entraine paranoïa, perte du contrôle de soi et schizophrénie dans les premières vingt-quatre heures et de manière définitive. Cela ne m'a pas touché fort heureusement. En revanche, l'un des effets secondaires est le somnambulisme à risque, déclenché et accentué par le stress post-traumatique. Facilement emportée par des cauchemars tout en étant éveillée, le médecin et moi avons donc conclu qu'un traitement serait des plus adapté pour pallier à tous risques. Mais hier soir je l'ai oublié.

- Tu aurais du m'en parler…

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter John et toi.

- Tu n'avais pas à gérer ça toute seule.

- Mais ce n'était pas à vous de le faire. John a sa vie, tu as ta famille à gérer et Sarah.

À l'évocation de son nom, elle vit le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir et son visage devint obscur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle. Au vu de la quantité que j'ai reçu, un mois de traitement est envisageable et après cela, la moindre trace du Sunburn aura disparu.

- Bien sûr que si, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Tu aurais pu te blesser hier soir. Le somnambulisme à risque porte son nom pour une raison et n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Dans ces moments de crises, tu es un danger pour toi-même. Qui sait ce que tu aurai pu faire si je ne t'avais pas suivi !

Elle fut surprise de ce qu'il lui révélait mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il sortit son téléphone.

- Je vais demander à John de trouver tout ce qu'il peut sur cette drogue, le Sunburn… ?

Elle hocha la tête. Composant son numéro, il donna les instructions à Digg sans expliquer les raisons puis il raccrocha et se tourna vers Félicity.

- Il ne t'arrivera plus rien, nous te protègerons. Je te protègerai, tu le sais ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, soupesant la valeur de ses mots puis après un moment de réflexion, elle entonna la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Oui.

Cela signifiait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait. Oui, elle était certaine au plus profond d'elle qu'Oliver Queen veillerait sur elle, c'était un homme de parole. Elle se prit soudain à rêver que peut-être un jour, ce devoir de protection qu'il avait envers elle se ferait par amour. Et non par esprit de loyauté et d'amitié. Chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, elle trouvait de nouvelles raisons justifiant qu'elle ai pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Intelligent et sûr de lui, il était, en plus d'être quelqu'un de bien, un homme charitable à l'esprit de famille et de partage. Son charisme n'avait d'égale que son physique et sa grande valeur morale car il avait beau penser le contraire, Oliver était un homme bon. Cet être brisé, ravagé de l'intérieur, se croyait irrécupérable mais Félicity savait qu'il valait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaitre. Il était torturé mais savait entrevoir la lumière là où il n'y en avait pas et chaque jour qui passait, Félicity ne cessait de penser qu'elle ne serait jamais à sa hauteur. Que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, elle ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Ni lui, ni les femmes qui réussissaient à atteindre son cœur.

Cette pensée l'attrista. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle partageait son quotidien, le voyait plus que n'importe qui, le côtoyant des heures durant, et cela la réconforta. À défaut qu'il partage un jour ses sentiments, elle avait au moins le mérite de se trouver avec l'homme qu'elle aimait pratiquement chaque seconde de sa vie. Sa vie qui avait bien failli se terminer cet horrible soir. Jamais plus elle n'aurait pu le revoir, lui, pour qui elle s'était battu afin de garder le secret, cet homme qui lui avait donné la force de tenir. Aimer, c'est désirer le bonheur de l'autre aux dépens du sien. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il trouve un jour, la femme qui ferait naitre en lui des sentiments aussi intenses et forts que ceux qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

* * *

***Flash back***

La voix d'Oliver résonnait dans sa tête, lui disant de tenir bon. Devenait-elle folle ? Était-elle morte pour ainsi imaginer qu'il puisse être là à lui murmurer à l'oreille ? On l'attrapa alors qu'elle reposait encore parterre, trempée, glacée jusqu'aux os et la gorge en feu. Toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, elle rejeta l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa trachée. On la remit sur sa chaise et ils la ligotèrent, serrant un cordage autour d'elle avec force. La morsure du lien sur sa peau la fit grimacer de douleur. Le froid s'insinuait par tous ses pores, la clouant sur place. Les cheveux trempés, dégoulinant dans son dos, elle tremblait.

Relevant les yeux, elle vit face à elle le comptable perdant vie peu à peu, son sang quittant son corps pour venir couler en une mare noire à ses pieds.

- Monsieur John Carver n'en a plus pour longtemps, constata Travel.

- Un mot et je le bute.

- Du calme Ray. Je vais m'en occuper.

Le bras droit s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres du comptable, en colère et frustré. Le policier toujours présent la fixait avec froideur et elle se rappela avoir vu ce visage. Il lui fallut un moment avant de constater que c'était un des hommes de Lance. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Le traitre ne s'en sortirait pas, même si elle devait mourir pour y parvenir. _Mourir_. Ce mot s'insinua dans sa tête et parasita le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites… avoir une maison, se construire un foyer avec un mari, avoir la possibilité de faire des enfants. Cette pensée la fit sourire mais se remémorant la situation, elle constata qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion. Elle voulut pleurer, se laisser aller mais Ray, l'homme de main, se posta pas loin et elle aperçut une table de fer où d'autres objets étaient disposés. Il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur, elle devait rester forte.

Cependant lorsque Travel saisit entre ses mains la tête du comptable et lui tordit en un craquement horrifiant et lugubre, raisonnant dans la salle, elle sut qu'il lirait de la panique dans ses yeux. Pire, la terreur et l'angoisse ne purent être dissimulées tant la scène lui retourna le cœur. La répulsion qu'elle éprouva face à ce spectacle lui donna la nausée, si bien qu'elle dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir. Elle entendit quelqu'un trainer le corps au loin et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'officier avait disparu.

Travel s'essuyait les mains, souillées du sang de ce pauvre homme, puis il s'avança vers son fidèle bras droit. Il lui prit des mains une petite flèche noir en carbone et se tourna vers elle.

- Vous me faites perdre patience, mademoiselle Smoak.

Le voyant s'approcher avec une lueur menaçante, elle comprit que son heure était venue, qu'il allait achever le travail avec elle comme il l'avait fait pour John Carver. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, elle voulait ne plus voir cet homme qui lui inspirait tant de dégout. Mais il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, plantant son regard froid et dépourvu d'émotions. Elle frissonna d'effroi, le regardant les yeux écarquillés. Il leva la flèche devant ses yeux et dévoila un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il était sinistre et dangereux. La pointe brillait d'une lueur hostile et lorsqu'elle posa son regard dessus, celle-ci disparut de son champ de vision.

Sans crier gare, Il enfonça la lame dans son flanc, heurtant ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle. La douleur s'insinua en elle alors qu'il faisait tournoyer l'arme, se répandant dans tous ses membres, depuis ses doigts, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de son être. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant celle-ci l'envahir et elle pria pour que John et Oliver s'en sorte dans leur mission sans elle. Elle espéra que John serait heureux avec Lilah et souhaita de tout son cœur qu'Oliver trouve le moyen de se pardonner et d'être heureux. Même si elle ne serait plus là pour le voir.

**Je souhaite vivement que ce chapitre vous satisfasse ! **

**Étant donné le dernier épisode d'Arrow, j'aimerai vous réconforter mais il est trop tôt pour du Olicity alors patientez...**

**Ma première fiction touche bientôt à sa fin et celle ci arrive à la moitié donc je prépare déjà la prochaine, vous en saurez plus bientôt **

**Laissez vos avis, faites vivre cette histoire chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

**Vous serez vite récompensés,**

**À très vite, **

**Lia L.**


End file.
